Generator Rex: Rex vs
by YellowAngela
Summary: This is a series of one shots about Rex's years in college. It is in the format of him vs. the everyday mundane activities of a college student.
1. Chapter 1

**So several ideas in the works: One is Rex in college, another is an ambitious Valentine's Day project like I did two years ago, and the last is a mature fic featuring Six, Holiday, and the Numbers. I think I'm probably over extending myself. I don't know how it will go but with a little encouragement I hope to finish the mature fic by the summer so I can start season 8. I'm almost a 100% sure that will be my last season. Then again I thought season 4 would be my last season, so who knows. Nothing in life is definite. That's why it's so interesting. Enough rambling... on to college…**

 **My kids use to read a book series called Dinosaur vs. (Like Dinosaur vs. Bedtime) It's cute. And I thought I'd set up Rex's college experience like that... Let me know what you think.**

 **I do not own.**

 **Rex vs. His Dorm Room**

Rex dropped his luggage onto the floor of his room.

"Isn't it great?" He gushed, surveying the tiny room.

Bobo looked in from behind him. "Yeech, this room is smaller than your first one in Providence. What's so good about it?"

"It's mine." Rex said as he jumped onto one of the beds in the room. Immediately, the mattress sagged until it almost touched the floor.

"The one at Providence was yours too." Bobo reminded him as he dragged in a carton full of Rex's knick knacks.

"Put it on that desk over there." Rex directed him.

Bobo snorted. "I'm not your maid. I only agreed to come and see what they consider higher education these days."

"I'm not asking you to clean the room, just to get the box out of the doorway." Rex looked up from his crevice.

"Do it yourself. You can't even fit a monkey-sized hammock in here." Bobo wandered around the room, examining.

"You're not staying here!" Noah said from the door.

"Don't worry your pretty blond head." Bobo scoffed. "I wouldn't stay here if you paid me."

Noah with his arms loaded with his belongings couldn't see where he was going. Suddenly, he fell over spilling his stuff all over the floor. "Who left this box in the middle of the room?" He demanded angrily.

Rex and Bobo pointed at each other. Noah groaned. Picking himself up, he picked up one of his dropped items.

"Aww, man. The lamp broke." He glared at Bobo and Rex.

Rex shrugged. "We'll get a new one."

"It's my lucky lamp!" Noah declared.

"We'll get you a new lucky lamp." Rex rolled his eyes. "Seriously, there's no such thing as a lucky lamp."

"How about your lucky underwear?" Bobo pulled out a pair of motorcycle underpants from his suitcase.

"Bobo!" Rex had never moved so fast in his life as he lunged for Bobo. Fortunately for Bobo, he not only can move faster but he was more agile. Rex found himself kissing linoleum as Bobo stood on one the desks the school provided for the room.

Noah sat down on the other unoccupied bed. He sunk straight down the middle. "Ugh, the bed's a little… too soft."

"Get some plywood and stick it under the box spring." Bobo told him.

"That… actually is a good idea." Noah admitted.

"Yeah, we can buy you a new lamp while we're out." Rex said as he got off the floor. "Got you!" Rex lunged again at the chimp. Bobo leapt out of his way and was hanging from the meager light figure in the middle of the room.

"Too slow, chief." He grinned. He let go and landed nimbly on the floor. He tossed Rex's underwear on the bed. "Well, this has been fun, but I'm getting bad flashbacks from my university days."

"You were in a university?" Noah asked curious.

"Let's just say I was helping students discover if their hypotheses were true." Bobo said bitterly.

"Bobo's had a bad experience as a lab animal." Rex whispered to Noah.

"I prefer experimental specialist." Bobo sniffed.

"Well let's go." Noah interrupted them. "I need a new lamp and I can't sleep on this bed."

The three left the dormitory.

"Um, where are we going to go?" Noah asked Rex.

"Well, there has to be a place that sells lumber and lamps." Rex replied.

"You mean like Hardware Harry's?" Bobo suggested.

"Sure, let's go there." Rex agreed.

"Bobo?" Noah looked at the chimp.

"What? Me? No, I ain't no chauffer. I already got you here." He complained.

"Come on, what's a few more miles?" Noah pleaded.

"What's in it for me?" Bobo pouted.

"I hear there's a sausage shack next to the store." Noah replied.

"You're buying." Bobo said as he walked to the van.

"Aren't I always?" Noah sighed.

"Shotgun!" Rex yelled as he ran past Noah.

"Hey, no fair. You got shotgun riding here!" Noah chased after him.

0o0

"This place is huge!" Rex looked around wide-eyed. "Where do you think they keep the plywood?"

"I'm guessing where it says lumber." Noah said wryly.

Rex looked to where Noah was pointing. "Well, yeah, it's easy if you look at the signs." He sauntered off.

Noah sighed and walked after him.

They stood in front of the display.

"Darn, it! We forgot to measure how big the bed is!" Noah slapped his forehead.

"Don't worry. We'll just pick a piece and lie down on it. We can measure that way." Rex said confidently pulling a piece from the display case.

"I don't know." Noah muttered.

"Oh come on, what's the worse that can happen?" Rex asked.

Thirty minutes later, part of Noah's hair was duct taped onto the board.

"Owww, owww, owww. Dude, I'm going to kill you!" Noah yelled as Rex tried to pull the board off his head.

"Well, hold still. You're not helping!" Rex yelled back.

"I'm not helping? I'm not helping?" Noah yelped. "I have a board taped to my head!"

"That's your fault." Rex argued.

"My fault? You're the one who can't tape straight!" Noah complained.

Bobo sat eating a hot dog and slurping a soda. "Most entertaining trip to the hardware store ever." He commented gleefully as he took a bite of his food.

An hour later Noah and Rex sat in the van as Bobo drove them back to the dorm. Noah had a bald spot across one side of his head. Rex kept giving him side long glances.

"They said it should grow back…" Rex started saying but Noah held a hand up to stop him. His face was fixed in a scowl.

Bobo pulled up to the front of the dorm. "This is your stop, gents." He said cheerfully. Noah and Rex got out. They pulled out pieces of cut up plywood and a new lamp. When they had unloaded their stuff, Bobo drove away laughing.

They went up to their room. Noah placed the lamp carefully on his desk but dropped the boards on the floor.

"How are we supposed to use this?" He finally broke the silence. He glared at Rex.

"What happened here?" Circe asked. She and Claire stood in their doorway.

"And what happened to your hair?" Claire gasped when she saw Noah.

"Don't ask." Noah groaned.

"I'll grow back in three to four week." Rex insisted.

"What? You're a barber now?" Circe asked him.

"No, the lady at the hardware store said so." Rex told her.

Circe thought a moment. "You know what? I don't want to know."

"What are you doing with all these pieces of plywood?" Claire asked using her shoe to push at one of the irregularly cut pieces.

"Originally, we were going to buy one piece to place under the bed so it wouldn't sag so much…" Noah explained eyeing Rex. "But then someone duct taped my head to the board and tried to get it off with his stupid sword."

"Your head wouldn't have been taped if you weren't moving around so much." Rex defended himself.

"You can't tape straight!" Noah growled.

"Not when you keep shifting around!" Rex countered.

"The store made us buy the piece _Rex_ cut up so we didn't have enough money to get a new one." Noah finished in an accusatory tone.

"Again, you're the one who was bouncing around so I couldn't get a good shot!" Rex pointed out.

"Yeah, I really don't want to know." Circe shook her head.

"You can still use these pieces." Claire said as she pulled one of the pieces out from the pile. "You're just going to have to be creative."

A few minutes later Claire and Circe had manage to get the mismatched pieces of plywood to form a sturdy support for the mattresses.

"How's that?" Claire asked Noah.

Noah tested his bed. "It's… not bad. Not home but usable."

"See? And you thought I ruined everything." Rex gloated.

"You did!" Noah snapped.

"Come on guys. Let's get your room set up." Claire coaxed them.

"Yes, then we can finally go to dinner." Circe said.

"Ahh, that's me rubbing off on you." Rex batted his eyes at her.

"Puh-lease…" Circe rolled her eyes but she had a small smirk on her face.

With the four of them working they managed to get the room into decent shape in an hour.

"Ah, dorm, sweet dorm." Rex crowed as he pushed a poster over his bed in place.

"At least we're unpacked." Noah said as he straightened the lamp and laptop on his desk.

"We're more than unpacked! We are officially moved in!" Rex said as he dumped a box of his junk onto his desk. A ball bounced off and rolled under the bed. "Ahh, now it's home."

"You just need a pile of clothes in the middle of the room." Circe observed.

"Give me a few days." Rex assured her.

"No, that's what a hamper is for!" Noah grabbed a flat disc. He gave it a flip and a cylinder unfolded. He handed it to Rex. "The red one is yours and the black one is mine."

Rex eyed his hamper disdainfully. "What's the point of a hamper?"

"So you can carry your clothes down to the laundry room?" Noah said.

When Rex just looked at him, he continued, "You know? To do laundry?"

"I have to wash my own clothes?" Realization dawned on Rex.

"Yes, as well as keep your side of the room neat. You're not rooming with a chimp anymore" Noah pointed out.

Rex looked stunned for a second. Then he raised his arms triumphantly. "Yes! I'm going to be doing my own laundry, like a normal person!"

"Believe me, Rex. Nothing about you is normal… even without the powers." Circe said dryly. "Now come on, let's go eat."

"I get to do laundry. I get to do laundry. I get to do laundry." Rex sang as he left the room. Claire giggled as Noah shook his head. Circe smirked as she closed the door to the dorm room. As soon as the door closed, the desk on Rex's side collapsed, spilling everything on it. The poster that he had hung up over his bed peeled off and floated onto the mattress. As soon as the poster hit the bed all four legs collapsed.

Dorm Room 1: Rex: 0

 **So what do you think Rex should vs next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Chinese New Year. The year of the Rooster: If you were born in this year, you are confident and intelligent!**

 **I have only a few hours before my house gets invaded by my family. So I'm going to update quick.**

 **Thanks for the suggestions everyone. I will try to get through all of them. I do want to keep this fic light and humorous. So more serious issues need more thoughtfulness as to not to trivialize it but also not to be a downer. That's kinda hard. Hope you enjoy this.**

 **Rex vs. The Laundry**

"Ugh, how long has it been since you washed your sheets?" Noah gagged as Rex rolled the offending bedding into a bag.

"I dunno? Maybe twomonths." The last part ran together.

"Rex! You need to wash every other week if not more." He held his nose.

"Look, usually at Providence a maid comes in and changes them for me. I've never had to do my own laundry. I was too busy saving the world." Rex said grandly.

"So do you need help?" Noah asked.

"Come on, I've fought EVOs and evil megalomaniacs. I can figure out how to do the laundry." Rex slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out the door with his head held high. A few minutes later he walked back in.

"Um, where's the laundry room?" He asked sheepishly.

Noah face palmed.

0o0

How was he supposed to know there was no laundry room and that he had to go someplace called a Laundromat? Noah also told him he would need quarters. So Rex had to stop by a bank first and get some change. Now he was standing in front of what he thought was a washer. He had seen them before on those TV commercials but these did not look like the ones on TV. The ones on TV opened from the top and was not see through. It looked like a porthole of a ship. He carefully pulled on it. Then he jumped back when it easily opened. He stuck his head in.

"Hellooo!" He heard his echo in the cavernous hole. Pulling his head out, he opened his bag and proceeded to stuff all his clothes into the machine. Then he pushed the door closed. The door opened. Rex pushed it closed. It opened again. Rex slammed it and put his weight against the door. When he was confident it was closed, he got off. The door slowly creaked opened as if mocking him. Rex formed his Smack Hands and banged it shut. Unfortunately, Smack Hands had a little too much force. The door actually smashed into the machine before falling off its hinges. Some of his clothes spilled out

When Rex looked up, everyone was staring at him open mouthed.

"It's… uh… it's defective." Rex explained.

0o0

Rex was standing at another machine. Everything was in the machine. This time the door was closed. He was about to put his quarters in to start the machine.

"You need to put in detergent." A guy next to him said.

"What?" Rex asked startled.

"Detergent. You need to put in detergent. Otherwise you're just rinsing it in water." The guy put the last of his clothes into a basket. "You can get some detergent over there." He pointed over to the wall. Rex looked. It was vending machine with different products he'd seen on TV before.

"Thanks." Rex said.

"You need any help?" The guy asked.

"Nahhh, I got this." Rex said confidently.

"Ok." The guy walked away.

Rex walked over to the machine. Rex stared at the different products. "What the heck is a softner?" He muttered. He decided to go with the cheaper product. He stuck in his money and pressed the code. He watched as the spring coil slowly retract. He waited in anticipation as the box of detergent slowly started to be pushed forward. It then stopped. It hung tantalizingly close to the edge.

"Oh come on!" Rex banged on the machine. The plastic cover shuddered but the box did not budge. He banged again. He grabbed the sides and shook it violently. In frustration he pulled it forward a little too far. The machine tipped over and landed on him.

"I'm all right." He called to no one in particular. A pair of Punk Busters pushed the machine off of him. He glared at the machine. Checking to make sure no one was paying attention to him, he placed his hand on the vending machine. Blue lines flowed through the machine. The coil finally released its hostage. Rex grinned. He was a genius. He pulled the box out. Triumphantly, he walked back to his washing machine. That is until he heard something rattling behind him. The vending machine was convulsing. It suddenly started shooting out laundry products. People screamed and ducked as boxes and bottles were hurled at them. Rex quickly walked away as if nothing happened.

0o0

 _Where do you put the detergent?_ He wondered to himself. Rex shrugged and dumped the box on top of his clothes and slammed the machine. He shoved in his quarters and press start before anything else can happen. He stepped back and smiled to himself. "Bahh, and they thought I needed help." He snorted. He watched smugly as the water filled up. Suds began forming as everything began rocking back and forth. And there were more suds, and more suds, and soon… the suds were seeping through the sides of the door. In a panic he pushed the door tighter but to no avail. Water and suds were flowing out. The door popped with clothes and water spilling out. The machine stopped. Rex sputtered wiping soapy liquid from his eyes.

"What happened here?" He heard a sigh from behind him. Rex spun around. Circe stood behind him with her arms crossed.

A few hours later, they were folding clothes on the tables provided by the store.

"How was I supposed to know that you had to separate the colors?" Rex grumbled.

"Well, that's why your bed sheets are pink now." Circe pointed at the unfolded bedding shoved in the bag.

"Yeah, well. Maybe I like pink." Rex muttered as he pulled the bag shut.

"Uh-huh." Circe decided not to argue.

They silently finished the rest of the clothes.

"Um, thanks for your help." Rex said reluctantly.

"Sure." Circe said with a small smile.

"And can you not mention this to Noah?" He added.

"State secret." She said with a smirk.

"State secret." Rex agreed returning her smirk.

Rex 0 Laundry 1


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I was hoping to take some time off (like maybe a month or two?) but no one's updated in soooo long. So I had to write something. I know someone suggested Rex vs. racist student, but it's hard to do that and keep the tone light, which is what I was hoping to do with this fic. This has been floating in my head and I hope it's not too trivial.**

 **And please for the love of Providence someone update!**

 **To nighthawk(I don't know if you even read this): Hurricane Whisper has not been abandoned. I talked to the writer and she assures me that she is planning to update the story sometime in the future. I'm not sure when, but I trust that she is working on it. Now for those of you with accounts, you can PM her as well and let her know you're interested in having the story finished. Please be polite about it. We can not demand people do what we want and on our schedule. In any case, I don't have the chops to finish her story anyway. My writing is crap compared to hers.**

 **I do not own.**

 **Rex vs. EVO Hating Student**

"I can't believe he's making us read a whole novel before next week!" Noah complained as he grabbed a lunch tray.

"Please, Holiday made me read three in one week." Rex shrugged as he also picked up a tray. "Most of the time I fell asleep and just read the summaries on line."

"Dude! That's cheating." Noah said shocked.

"It was good enough to fudge the essay." Rex noted.

They got their food and walked over to a table. They passed a group of students in matching jackets.

"Hey, it's that EVO that's going to our school." One of them said. The biggest one flipped Rex's tray as he walked by. The food splattered all over his shirt and pants.

"Hey!" Rex yelled angrily.

"Watcha gonna do EVO boy?" The big guy taunted him.

"Mike, leave him alone." Another kid grabbed his arm. Mike pulled away.

"They shouldn't allow EVOs here! They're dangerous." He glared at Rex who was brushing food off of himself.

"I'm not the one knocking over other people's food." Rex countered.

"Come on Rex. Let's just go. He's not worth it." Noah said disdainfully.

"Yeah. Better to leave garbage alone." Rex agreed.

"Who you calling garbage, you dirty EVO!" Mike lunged for Rex. Thanks to Six's training, Rex reflexively side stepped the brute and did a low sweep knocking him to the floor.

"Why you…" His curse was drowned by the whistle of the campus security.

"Okay, break it up." The guard said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"He started it. He's a filthy EVO!" Mike pointed a finger at Rex.

Rex scowled. "I'm filthy because he knocked over my food." He pointed to his fallen tray and stained clothing.

The guard picked up Mike. "I don't want anymore trouble, you hear. Now both of you get on your way." He ushered Mike and his group out of the cafeteria.

"Get lost you EVO!" Mike yelled as the guard pushed him out.

0o0

"Hey, you okay?" Noah asked walking into the dorm room. Rex had to go back to his room to shower and change.

Rex sat on the bed with a sour look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess." He said unconvincingly.

"I got you a sandwich." Noah held up a brown paper bag.

"I'm not hungry." Rex replied.

"Now I know something's wrong. You're always hungry." Noah joked lightly as he sat down on his bed facing him. When Rex didn't respond, Noah sighed. "Look, Rex, you know not everyone's going to like you. People had real bad experiences with EVOs in the past. They're simple people, common people…you know… morons."

Rex looked at Noah in surprise. Noah's eyes were twinkling and the corners of his mouth twitched as if he was holding back a smile. Before long, one side of Rex's lips quirked up and he burst out laughing. Noah joined in and they both laughed until they were both gasping on their beds.

"Thanks." Rex said.

"You're welcome. People like Mike? Not worth the effort." Noah said.

"You're right. I won't let people like him mess with me. He doesn't know me. He can't judge me." Rex looked at Noah. "Where's the sandwich?"

Noah tossed him the bag. Rex opened it up. "Hey, you forgot the mayo."

Noah threw a pillow at him. They both laughed again.

0o0

Later that day Noah and Rex walked to the library to find the book they needed to read. After asking the librarian, they waited while she went to hunt down the copies.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said from behind them.

Rex scowled as he recognized the voice. Turning around, Rex saw Mike from the cafeteria. "I can ask you the same thing." Rex said coldly.

"You don't belong here you, freak. Go back to wherever you freaks come from!" Mike growled.

Noah grabbed Rex's arm. "Don't." He warned him. He can feel Rex's taut muscles from underneath his jacket.

Rex took a deep breath. "You can say whatever you want, you can think whatever you want, but I know who I am, and you saying stuff doesn't change that. You're in college so go get enlightened or something, your ignorance is showing."

Mike didn't like the response. He pulled back his fist, but before he could come close. Rex created his Smack Hands. Mike stood stunned.

Rex smirked. "Mine are bigger than yours." He said.

Mike stumbled back and quickly left. Rex's build rescinded.

"I really wanted to hit him." Rex muttered. "But it wouldn't be right."

"Yeah, I'm proud of you." Noah beamed. "He's not worth it.

"You're right." Rex agreed.

The librarian finally came back with their books. Rex and Noah left the library to go home.

Out on the streets there was a commotion. It looked like there was an accident. A bus had jumped the curb and plowed into a building.

"Someone help!" A person cried. "He's trapped under there."

Rex shoved his book into Noah's hand. He ran to the side of the bus.

"Stand back!" He yelled at the people. Then he formed his Smack Hands. Grabbing the bottom of the mangled bus, he lifted it up. Straining against the weight, he threw it several feet back. He then scooped up the rubble to try to get at the victim. After one handful of debris, he saw a familiar jacket. Rex pulled the man from the rubble.

"You!" Mike glared at him.

"Hey, you okay?" Rex asked.

"Don't touch me!" Mike tried to pull away only to wince in pain.

"Are you kidding? He just saved your life!" Noah appeared next to Rex. "How about some gratitude?"

"I don't owe this freak, nothing!" Mike snapped. The sound of ambulances and police cars came in the distance. Soon Mike was strapped to a gurney and loaded onto an ambulance.

"I can't believe that guy!" Noah fumed. "Someone needs to smack him upside his head."

"Ahh, let it go, Noah. You're right. He's not worth it." Rex said.

"Excuse me?" They turned around to see one of Mike's friends standing around nervously. "Um, I just want to say, thanks for helping him. He wasn't the nicest to you… and well, I think you're cool." He said finishing awkwardly.

"Sure. No problem. All in a day's work." Rex replied. The boy nodded before turning to leave.

Rex and Noah stood awhile watching emergency services clear out the mess.

"You know what?" Rex asked.

"Chicken butt." Noah answered.

"No, not that." Rex snapped. "I might not be able to change everyone's mind, but one is a start."

"True, that." Noah agreed. "Come on, we've got a lot of reading to do." They walked back to their dorm.

 **Rex: 1 EVO Hater:0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Pi Day! It's another snow day! Yay! Wanted to update for you guys. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **I do not own.**

Rex vs. Chemistry Lecture

"I don't wanna go. It's soooo boooring." Rex whined.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby!" Circe replied. "You signed up for this class and you need to go."

"But he just talks gibberish. Caesar makes more sense than him! I mean White's 4 hour meetings are like action movies compared to this class." Rex groaned.

"Look, you're the one who wanted the _real_ college experience. You've got to take the bad with the good." Circe reasoned with him. "Do you think I like my philosophy class?"

"Yes, you said the professor looks like that movie star." Rex scowled.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I like the class. He is nice to look at though." Circe smirked.

"Don't get too attached because I'm going to mess up his face." Rex growled.

Circe lightly slapped him. "Don't be jealous. He's good looking but you're the only one I want to be with."

"Well, of course. I'm awesome." Rex beamed.

Circe rolled her eyes. "And you are awesomely late for class." She shoved him in the direction of the science building. "Oh and here's some mints."

"What for?" Rex frowned. "Is it my breath? I can't help it if I like extra garlic and onions."

"No, not that! If you start falling asleep, just pop one in. Although the other part doesn't hurt. " She said the last part under her breath. Then in a louder voice said, "How do you think I stay awake in Calculus? Now GO!"

"All right, all right. I'm going, yeesh." Rex pouted but nonetheless walked inside. He reluctantly walked to his classroom. When he pushed open the door he noted that there were only 20 students in the 100 seat classroom, a far cry from the full house of yesterday. He was sure everyone was cutting and he should have too. But true to his word he valiantly sought a seat in the back so that he could say he went to class. The professor was reading from his notes.

"The boiling point of a liquid is the temperature at which the pressure of vapor escaping the liquid equals atmospheric pressure. The normal boiling point of a liquid is the temperature at which its vapor pressure is 760 millimeters of mercury, that is, standard atmospheric pressure…" The professor droned on.

Rex could feel his eyes drooping. As the professor's monotone voice continued, Rex's head started to dip lower and lower until his head smack the desk. A loud knocking sound echoed through the room and Rex sat straight up. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Hehe, uh, the table's nice and solid." Rex rapped the surface with his knuckles. "Yeah, nice and sturdy." Everyone turned back to face the professor.

"When the rate of evaporation equals the rate of condensation, the system is in equilibrium. Raoult's law states that the vapor pressure of a solution at a particular temperature is equal to the mole fraction of the solvent in the liquid phase multiplied by the vapor pressure of the pure solvent at the same temperature…" The professor got up to write the formula.

Rex was trying his hardest to concentrate on writing notes. Looking up he saw the professor writing on the board with one hand and erasing with the other.

"Sorry, folks. They gave me a small room. I have to conserve board space." The professor didn't look sorry, Rex thought sourly as he scribbled to catch the writing before it disappeared.

He was just copying the last symbol when the formula disappeared and the professor was writing something else. Rex furiously tried to keep up. Then his pencil snapped because of pressure he was applying to it.

"Augh!" Rex yelped.

Everyone turned to look at him again.

"Um, my pencil broke." He said sheepishly holding up the two halves of his pencil. "Oh, no thanks, I have another." He said hastily as one of the other students offered him one. He pulled one out from inside his jacket and bent over like he was writing. Everyone turned back to the front of the room. When he was pulling out his pencil, he heard rattling in his pocket. The mints! He pulled out the mints that Circe had given him. He fumbled with opening the lid. It was stuck. He tried to flick open the top. It was not opening. His nail was not long enough to get under the tiny lip of the lid. He then tried to use his lower teeth to open it. There was a lot of rattling noise and he managed to peel off the wrapper that got stuck in his teeth. He spit the paper out which hit the student in front of him. The students turned around to glare at him. Rex grinned apologetically. When the student turned back around, Rex continued to work at the lid. He tried one last time with his upper teeth. He was successful but it opened violently and the mints flew into the air. It clattered all over the floor. Once again everyone turned to look at him. Rex looked at everyone and popped the only mint left. He grinned at them as if nothing was wrong.

People shook their head as they turned back to the lecture. Rex sucked on his mint trying to listen to the professor.

For a while he was successful as the mint helped him stay awake. But almost as soon as the mint dissolved his head drooped.

"I'll just close my eyes for a second. " Rex told himself. The next thing he knew someone was shaking his shoulder. He snorted and sat up with a piece of paper stuck to his cheek, glued by his saliva.

"Dude, what have you been doing? It's dinner time." Noah was looking at him with annoyance.

"What?" Rex looked around him. The lecture hall was empty. "I guess class is over."

"No duh. You fell asleep again, didn't you?" Noah shook his head.

"Well, he was so boring." Rex pulled the paper off his face.

"Rex, you've gotta find a better way." Noah started to leave.

"Yeah, I need more mints, about three hours worth of mints." Rex proclaimed as they left the darkened room. "Hey, I'm starving. Let's go eat."

Noah rolled his eyes but went along nonetheless.

Rex: 0 Chemistry Lecture: 1


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not sure why I do this to myself. This is not even a real holiday, per se. But every year I try to write something for this day. Why? What's wrong with me? Or maybe it's because I think that it's something that Rex would really get into? Maybe. Anyway, hope you like it.**

 **Rex vs. Noah (Guy vs. Guy Revisited)**

Rex's alarm went off. Groaning he slammed his hand against the snooze button. Slowly, he sat up in his bed. Looking over to the bed next to him, his roommate was still huddled under his blanket. Rex glanced at the calendar before shutting his tired eyes and leaning his head on his knees. A second later his head snapped up. Wide awake now he looked at the calendar than back at the sleeping boy. A wicked grin spread across his face. Looking around the room, he threw his covers off quietly and snuck towards Noah's wardrobe. Opening the door, it creaked. Rex quickly looked over at the bed. He rolled over but stayed asleep. Rex grabbed all his shirts and pants and pulled them inside out. He then got to his drawer. All his underwear and socks were neatly folded and rolled. Rex shook his head. Noah was seriously a neat freak. He pulled all his socks apart and pulled his underwear out. He stuffed the underwear into his desk drawer. Finally done, he went into the bathroom. Congratulating himself, he smugly started to brush his teeth. A few brushes in, he felt that something was wrong. He looked at his toothbrush. The foam was red. Alarmed he looked in the mirror. His reflection showed that his teeth were no longer white.

"Ugh!" He spit out red dye from his mouth. Spinning the handle on the facet, green water sprayed all over the place. Someone had pulled out the aerator and somehow managed to dye the water as well. "What the?" He sputtered. He went to grab a towel. But when he pulled on it, the bar it was on fell on the floor making a deafening clatter. The round bar rolled under Rex's foot just as he bent to pick it up. Slipping, he fell forward. A bright flash filled the room.

Rex looked up to see Noah with a smile and a camera.

"That was for Christmas." He said. "And by the way, hiding my underwear?... Lame!"

"It is not!" Rex pushed himself up. "I know it's driving you crazy that it's crumpled up right now."

Noah's eye twitched but he said, "Nope. Not at all." He turned around and left. When he reached his drawer he pulled all his underwear from his desk and began meticulously folding them.

Rex, meanwhile, got himself cleaned up the best he could. His mouth still had a red tinge and there were green flecks in his hair.

"What happened to you?" Circe asked him at breakfast.

"Do you know what day it is?" Rex asked.

Circe looked puzzled for a second before realization dawned on her. "Oh, no… It's that day again, isn't it?"

"Yes." Rex growled. "And this year, I'm going to get the best of him."

"No, Rex." Circe pleaded. "You told me the last time didn't end well."

"Yeah, but I've been studying up." Rex said enthusiastically. "I've found three different websites with a plethora of pranks."

"Plethora?" Circe raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's the word of the day." Rex said dismissively.

"Since when do you do words of the day?" Circe asked.

"Come on, I'm in college now. I have to brush up on my vocab." Rex declared.

"You had to sign up to get onto the website, didn't you?" Circe asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Rex conceded. "But that's beside the point. Look at this great prank…" He pulled out a paper from inside his jacket.

"Oh no!" Circe held up her hand. "I refuse to be apart of this. Leave me out of it." She picked up her tray.

"Where are you going?" Rex asked.

"I have classes. And you do too. Besides I think it would be smart to stay away from you today." Circe replied.

"Oh, ye of little faith…"Rex called out to her. He watched her wave and leave. Rex looked at his paper and grinned.

0o0

Noah and Claire were in the library studying. Suddenly, obnoxious music started playing from Noah.

"What's that?" Claire asked looking up.

"I don't know." Noah fumbled in his pockets finally pulling out his cell phone. By now several people were glaring at them from the other tables.

"Well, stop it." Claire hissed.

"I'm trying!" Noah tried to stop it. He tried turning it off; he tried turning down the volume; he tried pressing some of his apps.

A security guard came up.

"Excuse me, young man. You can't have that noise in here." He said sternly.

"I know, I know. I'm trying to… ugh!" Noah in frustration banged the phone on the table. The battery fell out and the phone fell silent. The security guard left and the students went back to their studying. Noah picked up his now ruined phone. Picking up the battery he saw in tiny words on the back cover: _April Fools_.

"Rex." He said through clenched teeth.

"What?" Claire asked startled.

"Uh, nothing. Listen, I need to go… get my phone looked at. I'll see you later." Noah gathered his things and left.

"Okay." Claire said confused watching him leave.

0o0

Rex snickered to himself in the classroom. He had dialed Noah's number. He and everyone around him should be getting an earful right now. After the bathroom fiasco, Rex swiped Noah's phone and using his technopathy reprogrammed the phone to play the world's most annoying song… nonstop. He sat back satisfied. Not even his boring Chemistry class could ruin this moment. As his mind drifted to what else he could do, a chill went down his spine. Noah was the best pranker, even Bobo admitted that. But that was a while ago. Rex had gotten better… but maybe so had Noah. He nervously glanced around. What if he was here plotting to prank him now? His back straightened up and he became vigilant. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Rex jumped out of his seat, grabbed the hand, and flipped the person attached to the hand. A scared boy looked up from the floor at him.

"S..s..sorry, I just wanted to ask if you dropped that pen." He stammered. All eyes were on Rex.

"Oh, hehe… yeah, sorry. You… uh… startled me." Rex helped the kid up. He brushed him off but the boy backed away from him. Grabbing his things he fled.

"Young man, you seem to have a habit of disturbing my class." The professor said sternly from the front. "Please see me after class."

"Yes sir." Rex slumped in his seat but he still gave furtive glances around the room.

0o0

Noah and Rex's dorm room creaked opened. A broom handle appeared into the room first. It waved up and down. When nothing happened, Rex's head poked through. Checking quickly to see if anything was out of place, he turned on the light and jumped back out. When nothing exploded, he cautiously peeked back in. He walked in. Slooosh!

Rex looked down. There were hundreds of cups of water on the floor blocking his way to his bed.

"Noah!" He grumbled.

It took him a while to pick up every cup and clean up his original spill. There will be payback.

Noah came back to the room a little while later. Noticing that the cups were gone, he snickered. Then he stopped in his tracks. How did Rex booby-trap the room? He approached his wardrobe. Flinging open the door, he jumped back. Nothing. He checked his drawers. Nothing. Under the bed. Nothing. Maybe Rex gave up. He went to the bathroom. As he was opening it, he realized his mistake. He was hit in the face with dozens of balloons. All of them had April Fools written on them.

"Rex!" He spatted.

0o0

Rex ate in the cafeteria with his back against the wall. Noah will be looking for him. He was sure. Well, he was going to make sure that he didn't find him. Suddenly, he felt something against his leg. Jumping up, he overturned his table accidently. Looking down he saw a cat. Everyone was looking at him.

"I'm allergic?" He grinned apologetically.

Everyone went back to their meal.

"Shoo," Rex said to the cat. It meowed and darted away. When he looked up, he was hit by a cream pie. Rex wiped the cream from his eyes so he could see.

"Ha, got you!" Noah smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Rex picked up the mash potato from another person's plate and tossed it at Noah. Noah ducked and the mash potatoes hit the person behind him. It was the dean of the school.

He did not look happy.

"He started it." Noah gulped.

"Um, April Fools?" Rex said sheepishly.

0o0

The boys left the dean's office.

"Man, we're lucky we got off with only a warning." Noah said with relief.

"You got off with a warning. I have community service." Rex grumbled.

"That's because you keep disrupting your Chemistry class." Noah replied.

"I was not disrupting it. I was livening it up." Rex sniffed.

As they stepped outside, a truck drove past running over a puddle in front of them. Both boys were soaked from head to toe. Rex and Noah stood sputtering, trying to get the dirty water out of their eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Who's King of Pranks now?" Bobo 's head stuck out of the truck. The truck then peeled away.

"I say we kill him." Noah said flatly.

"Agreed." Rex nodded.

"Truce?" Noah asked sticking out his hand.

"Truce." Rex grasped his hand.

He formed his Rex Ride. Noah hopped on and they drove after the truck.

Rex: 3 Noah: 4 Bobo: 1

 **Last night on behalf of my daughter I made jello and put my son's keys in it. I have to watch my back today. Haha. Happy April Fools.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kinda slow out there. I hope people start writing soon. Thank you for those who are trying to keep Gen Rex alive. I'm working out my new story. I hope to have it out soon.**

 **Hey nighthawk: I saw your comment and am working on it.**

 **Rex vs. Spring Break**

"Woo-hoo, Spring break! We're back in Cabo Luna, baby!" Rex yelled as he ran onto the beach, kicking off his shoes and socks. He threw off his jacket, undid his belt, dropped his pants, and pulled off his t-shirt, leaving a trail of clothes. Diving into the water with his shorts, he splashed around. Circe, Noah, and Claire came right up to the water watching the ecstatic Rex.

"Come on in! The water's great!" Rex motioned for them to come in.

Circe replied. "I'll come in, once I get into my swim suit."

"Same here." Claire declared.

"Rex, your clothes are getting all sandy." Noah observed.

"It's supposed to get sandy! We're at the beach." Rex began swimming further out.

The trio shook their heads as they walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rex noticed that they were leaving.

"We are going to be civilized and check into the hotel first. Then change, then come out to the beach." Circe told him.

"Not me. I'm going to check out the restaurant. I'm starving." Noah said rubbing his stomach.

"Hey, yeah!" Rex started coming out. "Food!"

"It would be the only thing that would get you out." Circe rolled her eyes. Rex ran, dripping, picking up his discarded clothing.

"Where're my shoes?" He asked looking around.

"I think they're over there." Claire pointed to the far side of the beach.

"Oh, thanks." Rex ran over to get them. Rex saw one and grabbed it. He looked around the ground for a second and saw something black sticking up out of the sand.

"Oh there it is." He grabbed and pulled but it was not a shoe; it was a handle. Or to be more specific, it was a handle attached to a briefcase.

"¡Ahí está, oficiales de policía! ¡El ladrón tiene mi maletín!" A man yelled. Next thing Rex knew, he was tackled by several men.

"What gives?" Rex asked from the ground.

"You, Señor, have taken this man's briefcase." The big one with the mustache said as he yanked him up.

"What are you talking about? I was looking for my other shoe and pulled this from the ground." Rex protested.

"A likely story." The smaller, skinnier one scoffed.

"We don't welcome thieves to our country, Señor." The other one added.

"Aren't one of you suppose to be the good cop?" Rex asked.

"There are no good cops here." The skinny one blurted out before he realized what he had said. "I mean… thieves will have no mercy here."

"Oh, great." Rex muttered.

"Excuse me? What's going on?" Circe had returned to the beach wearing a red and black swim suit. She looked at the two men who were holding her boyfriend.

"They say I stole some briefcase." Rex explained.

"Yes, mine!" A bald-headed man with a comb over clutched at the briefcase that Rex had found.

"Dude, I didn't steal it. I was looking for my shoe." Rex said exasperated.

"It's true officer. He was looking for his shoe when we left him." Circe agreed.

"And who are you?" The big one narrowed his eyes at her.

"We're his friends." Claire now approached with Noah.

"Then you are all suspects." The skinny one declared.

"Um, I don't know him." Noah said nervously.

"Really, Noah?" Rex gave him the stink eye.

"Hey, if I get arrested in a foreign country, my parents are gonna kill me!" Noah exclaimed.

"No one's getting arrested." Claire said calmly. She turned to the officers. "Señors, you seem like intelligent gentlemen."

"We do?" The skinny one was surprised.

"Yes, and I'm sure you would not arrest someone without proof." Claire said logically.

"He was holding a briefcase." The big one argued.

"But did you see him take it?" She asked.

"No." The skinny one said uncertainly.

Claire turned to the bald man. "Did you see him take your briefcase?"

"No." The man admitted.

"Well, then, this is circumstantial evidence. For all you know, he could have found it and was about to return it." Claire said finishing.

"I did just find it!" Rex yelled.

"I guess there's no evidence. But we'll be keeping an eye on you." The big one released Rex.

"Yeah, sure whatever. I'm sure you'd love to see me work on my tan… which is what I'm here to do." Rex retorted. He picked up his fallen clothes and tried to walk away with dignity until he tripped over the other shoe that he was looking for.

"Hey, Rex. I found your shoe." Noah pointed it out.

"Thanks." Rex said flatly with his face in the sand.

0o0

"We can't take you anywhere." Noah shook his head. They were sitting at a table under a canopy. Having eaten lunch, they were enjoying some tropical drinks.

"It wasn't my fault." Rex said for the umpteenth time.

"It's always your fault." Circe corrected.

"No, it's not… this time." Rex argued.

"Well, it's over now, so let's enjoy our Spring break." Claire interrupted as she sipped her pina colada.

"I agree." Noah nodded putting down his strawberry daiquiri.

"We should hit the beach before it gets too late." Circe noted.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Rex said getting up.

"Oh, since you're getting up, can you get some more chips." Noah asked.

"But we're leaving soon." Claire protested.

"We can always use a few more chips." Noah said.

Rex didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he headed to the bathroom. Coming back, he passed by the bar to get some chips for Noah. Suddenly, he was hit by a spray of liquid.

"Hey! What gives?" Rex held his hand up to keep it from his face.

"Lo siento, Señor." The man behind the bar said. "The handle broke."

Rex was soaked with beer. He stood dripping in the middle of the room. A scream made him forget about the mishap. His hero instincts kicked in and he immediately ran towards the scream. When he arrived, a lady was screaming and pointing. Rex looked to where her finger was. His eyes widened when he saw a car teetering on an edge of a cliff. Rex formed his Boogie Pack. He flew towards the car. Just as he reached it, the car slid off. Rex sped up and his hands morphed into Smack Hands. He flew underneath the car and caught it before it could fall more. Struggling he managed to pushed it back onto the road. He went over to the passenger door and pulled it open. The man fell out unconscious. Rex carefully laid him on the ground. It was clear that the man was inebriated. The next thing he knew he was face down on the ground.

"You, Señor, can not seem to stay away from trouble." It was the big officer from earlier.

"What is it this time?" Rex groaned.

"Driving drunk!" His partner supplied. "You reek of alcohol."

"What? Are you crazy? I'm underage!" Rex declared.

"Ah! Also you are admitting to another crime." The officer started cuffing him.

"No! I'm not admitting…. Look, this is just a big misunderstanding." Rex struggled to get back up. He was pushed back down.

"Do not resist arrest." Rex felt pressure against his back.

He was tempted to create a build and knock them off. But he refrained from himself. "Estaba ayudando al hombre en el auto." Rex said in Spanish.

Both officers looked at him in surprise. "¿Tu hablas español?" The big one asked.

"¡Sí!" Rex exclaimed. "Yo soy Mexicano."

The skinny one went into a rapid fire speech.

"Woah, woah, woah… I wasn't born in Mexico. My Spanish is a rusty." Rex stopped him.

"Oh, a pocho." The skinny man said derisively.

"Uh, yeah… whatever." Rex said confused. "I wasn't drinking. Someone spilled beer on me. Look, I'll take a breathalyzer."

"We don't have one." The big one said. "But there are ways we can tell."

Next thing Rex knew, he was trying to walk a straight line while touching his nose alternately with each of his index fingers and singing the alphabet song. When he was done, he looked at the officer. "How was that?"

The officers shrugged. "I guess that was okay." The big one said.

"He was off-key." The skinny one said.

"Yes, he was." The big one agreed.

"But am I sober?" Rex nearly shouted.

"I suppose you are not impaired." The big officer reluctantly agreed.

"So can I go?" Rex asked tiredly.

"Yes, yes. You may go." The skinny officer said. He stooped over the man who was on the floor. "We should question this one when he wakes up." He wrinkled his nose. "He definitely smells like he was drinking."

Rex sighed in relief and quickly left before they changed their mind. He found his friends on the beach.

"Where did you go?" Noah asked when he showed up and plop down in the beach chair next to Noah. Claire and Circe were bumping the volley ball to each other. They came over as soon as they saw him.

"Ugh, you'll never believe what happened to me." Rex told them the story.

"Wow. You don't have any luck." Claire shook her head.

"Yeah, it's as if…" Noah started saying but stopped. Noah and Rex looked at each other open-mouthed as the same thought crossed their mind.

Rex turned to Claire. "Um, Claire… By chance where is Annie this Spring Break?"

"Oh, she's coming down to meet us." Claire said matter-of-factly.

"When is she coming?" Rex gulped.

"I think she's already here." Circe tapped Rex on the shoulder and pointed.

Rex followed her finger. There in the distance the blond widow waved at them.

"Hey guys! It's about time you showed up. I've been here since yesterday." She continued talking as she walked toward them.

"This explains everything." Rex said in a soft whisper. "The horror."

Circe nudged him. Luckily, Annie was too busy hugging Claire to notice.

"Where's Federico?" Claire asked her.

"Oh, he had practice today so I came first." Annie said oblivious to Rex edging away from her. "I had breakfast at the hotel restaurant. Seriously, the pancakes were to die for but their equipment must be old. Everything kept breaking. Then I was on the beach all morning. Some guy lost his briefcase. Why would anyone bring a briefcase to a beach?" She babbled.

"Did you know she was coming?" Rex hissed at Noah.

Noah shrugged helplessly and shook his head.

"Oh hey, Rex! It's good to see you again!" Annie headed toward him.

"Stay back!" Rex yelped. Annie stopped in confusion. When he realized that he was being rude, he thought quickly. "Uh, I mean… I haven't cleaned up yet." He began backing away. "I… I should go back to the hotel and shower. Yeah… that's it shower." He turned to leave. Trying to get away from Annie, he stepped on a beach blanket in his way. He disappeared into the ground.

"Rex!" Circe cried alarmed. She peered down the hole that was hidden under the blanket.

"Oh, that's where my blanket went." Annie said. "But I don't remember a hole." Everyone crowded around to check on Rex.

"Sure, why not?" Rex groaned from the hole. "I think I'll stay down here for the rest of the break, safer."

A loud rushing sound caught everyone's attention. They quickly jumped out of the way as a large wave washed across the beach and into the hole with Rex. The tide was coming in.

Rex with Punk Busters burst from the ground. "On second thought, maybe I'll just stay in the hotel room…"

Rex: 0 Spring Break: 1 Annie:∞

 **¡Ahí está oficiales de policía! ¡El ladrón tiene mi maletín! =There he is police officer! The thief has my briefcase!**

 **Estaba ayudando al hombre en el auto.= I was helping the man in the car.**

 **¿Tu hablas español?= You speak Spanish?**

 **¡Sí!=Yes!**

 **Yo soy Mexicano.=I am Mexican.**

 **Pocho= Americanized Mexican.**

 **I know that in my Family Christmas story, I said they were going back to visit Abuela. They may still do that. Spring Break is nice and long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nighthawk: Unfortunately, colleges do not have parent-teacher conferences. But they do have family day! Not quite the same but let's see what happens…**

 **I do not own.**

"Why are we here?" Six asked Holiday.

"Shhh, not so loud. He'll think that you don't want to be here." Holiday hushed him.

"I don't." Six said flatly.

"Shhh," Holiday reiterated.

Six and Holiday stood in a sea of parents, guardians, and other assorted family members. Standing next to them in the throng was Rex and Circe. Noah stood with his parents closer to the front of the stage set up in the school square. Claire also stood with Noah.

A fat balding man in a suit walked to the podium.

"Welcome, families of our prestigious students." He began with a booming voice. Feedback echoed through out the area. Holiday winced as did all the audience. There was hardly a flicker on Six's face.

"We know you have many choices out there. Therefore, we are especially gratified that you have chosen us to send your precious children to educate… to mold their minds…."

"Kill me." Six said under his breath.

Holiday elbowed him and gave him a glare. Then she shot a nervous look at Rex, who, thankfully, was too excited to notice anything Six was saying. But Circe was smirking and giving the adults knowing glances. Holiday smiled back at her. She turned back to the speech that was wrapping up.

"Now without further ado… let Family Day begin!"

Everyone politely clapped except Six who stood with his arms crossed, a slight scowl on his face.

"Hey, you guys are going to see what my day's like." Rex tugged on Holiday's arm excitedly.

"Okay, okay, Rex." Holiday chuckled at his exuberance. "We're coming."

"We are?" Six asked. Holiday shot him a look that would have withered a lesser man. Six wisely said nothing but followed.

Rex dragged them into a large gray building. "This is where I take Chemistry." Rex beamed ushering them in.

"That's nice." Holiday commented as she walked into the room. A bespectacled man in a tweed jacket stood against the desk smiling.

"Welcome, families of the students." It sounded like a rehearsed line. "Please have a seat." Holiday slid into one of the desks. Six opted to lean against the wall near the door with his hands in his pockets. Rex sat next to Holiday.

"Students in this class are taught the basics of Chemistry… to understand the fundamentals of applying the facts to discovering the correct answer…" The professor droned on.

Rex could feel his eyelids drooping… until he heard Holiday say, "But you realize that those facts are creations of extended, communal effort within the scientific community, and subject to reconsideration or even refutation."

"Young lady, I'm not sure you understand the proper study of the sciences." The professor sniffed.

Someone next to Rex whispered. "Ooo, nerd fight." Rex turned to look at Six for help but he was smirking as if he was enjoying it.

Rex turned back to the professor and Holiday's exchanges which were getting more heated.

"Sir, I would have you know that I have three PhD's and I deal with the applied side of the sciences not just the theoretical." She retorted.

"Uh… doc? It's okay." Rex whispered to her.

"Not now Rex." Holiday waved him away, still glaring at the professor.

Rex's professor's ears were pink as was his bald spot. "Are you implying that I do not understand the fundamentals of my course?"

"No, no she's not." Rex called out.

"Hush, back there." The professor snapped as his eyes narrowed.

"You can't teach students that Chemistry is stagnant. There are always discoveries that make us rethink our positions." Holiday countered.

"Oh, look at the time." Rex said loudly. "I think we should head to the next class."

"Later Rex." Holiday told him. "I'm seriously concerned about your education in this institution if all your professors are as closed minded as this one."

"How dare you imply that I am closed minded!" He shrieked.

"I didn't imply! I had stated." Holiday shouted back.

Rex groaned and buried his face in his hands.

0o0

"That was actually enjoyable." Six said with his hands in his pockets. "I'd go to Family Day every year if Holiday will get into a discussion with the academia." He and Rex walked along the street.

Rex glared at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I'm probably going to end up failing Chemistry."

Six snorted. "If you fail, it's because you fall asleep in class."

Rex gaped at him. Six shrugged. "Noah told me."

"Noah." He grumbled.

"Come on. Let's go get Holiday out of security." Six said.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Rex eyed him.

"Immensely." Six said almost with a smile. "Holiday is very passionate and it's fun to see it once in awhile."

"Yeah, but not in my class!" Rex exclaimed.

"Better your professor than you." He said pushing open a door.

"I guess you're right." Rex acquiesced.

"I'm always right." Six smirked.

"Yeah, I don't know about that." Rex mumbled. Then in a louder voice he added, "Maybe next year I'll just bring Caesar to Family Day."

"I'm sure he'll enjoy it… if he doesn't blow up half the campus first." Six said.

Rex paled… "On second thought…"

Rex: 0 Family Day: 1 Holiday: (Idk, how many points do you get for reducing a grown man to a sputtering child?)


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews and the favors. Updating for a special day:)**

 **Rex vs. Spring Break 2**

 **I do not own.**

The taxi dropped Rex and Circe off in front of a Mexican archway. Rex paid the driver and helped him pull luggage from the trunk.

Circe stood looking at the compound past the arch.

"Hey, you're not nervous, are you?" Rex appeared next to her.

Circe looked at him with a small smile. "No, not really. But it's just… I don't know strange."

"Hey, you're always welcomed here." Rex put his arm around her.

"I know. That's why it's strange." She leaned into him.

"Mis niños pequeños!" An elderly woman emerged from the archway. "Bienvenidos!" She went to hug them in a fierce bear hug.

"Ooof, hola Abuela." Rex grunted from the strong hug.

"Hi, Abuela." Circe greeted as well.

"Come, come… you must be starving from your journey." She motioned for them to follow her.

"Well, not really, we just came from Cabo Luna." Rex picked up the luggage.

"Si, si, did you see Federico?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did." Rex said unenthusiastically remembering who else was there.

"He is doing well, no? He came first to visit me before going there." She said in a slightly accusing tone.

"Oh, uh, well, you see…" Rex said nervously.

"We wanted to make sure that we end our Spring Break with you Abuela because that would be the best part of our trip." Circe finished smoothly.

"Ayi, such a good girl." Abuela patted Circe's cheek.

Rex looked gratefully at Circe who gave him a wink. He smiled as he followed Abuela to their rooms.

Once they were settled, they went to the dining area. Abuela had plates and plates of food up and down the table.

"I'm going to leave here 20 pounds heavier." Circe joked looking at all the food.

"Good, you are too skinny." She slapped Circe's backside, which made her jump a little in surprise.

Rex laughed. Abuela shoved a plantain into his mouth. "You too thin also. Eat up."

Circe snickered. She sat down and put a napkin on her lap. Rex sat down next to her trying to swallow the food in his mouth without it having to come out.

Abuela dumped a heap of rice and beans onto their plates.

"Oh Abuela, we can get that ourselves." Circe said alarmed at the amount of food on the plate.

"Nonsense, you are a guest." Abuela slapped on a giant piece of fried pork cutlet.

Circe nudged Rex. "Rex, say something." She whispered.

"Oh yeah, Abuela, don't forget the mole sauce." Rex said. Circe gave him the look. "What?" Rex asked confused.

Circe rolled her eyes and wondered where to start on her plate.

Rex was already halfway through his plate. "Are you going to eat that?" He asked her.

"Rex! I'm going to have to take you out of here in a wheelbarrow." Circe said.

"Hey, I'm still growing." Rex protested.

"You're supposed to grow up, not out." Circe sniffed.

"Dessert!" Abuela came in with a large plate.

"Flan!" Rex exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed a clean plate and attacked it.

"Rex." Circe hissed at him.

"Oh, sorry. You want some." He stuck a spoonful in her face.

"No thanks." Circe waved the spoon away. Rex shrugged and shoved it into his mouth.

"What are your plans for the week?" Abuela asked them as she sat down across from them.

"Oh, I was going to take Circe horseback riding and then maybe we'll go down to the lake to swim, and maybe we'll go into town..." Rex said with his mouth full of food.

"Good idea." Abuela nodded her approval.

"But first we should help Abuela clean up before we go." Circe said.

"Gracias, mi querida. But you are on vacation. Go have fun." Abuela waved them off.

"Well, at least let us bring our dishes in." Circe picked up her plate. Rex followed her example. Abuela smiled as they brought their plates and cups inside.

"So what do you want to do first?" Rex asked as he dumped his dishes into the sink.

"How about we go see the horses?" She suggested.

"Great." Rex agreed. "Let's go."

They walked over to the stables where the horses were kept. "Hey, Juan!" Rex called to the man who was brushing one of the horses.

"Hola, Rex! Circe!" He waved at them. "Coming to look at the caballos?"

"Yeah, can we ride?" Rex asked as he petted the horse that Juan was brushing.

"Sure. You ever ride a horse before?" He asked them.

"Do ponies ride count?" Rex asked sheepishly.

"No." Juan shook his head.

"I've ridden before." Circe spoke up. "But they were EVO horses."

Rex looked at her in surprise. When she saw him, she shrugged. "I did a lot of things you don't know about when I was living in Abysus."

"Well, these regular horses might not be as interesting as EVO horses but they are feisty. Think you can handle them?" Juan asked.

"Hmmm, better give me a tamer one." Circe said thoughtfully.

"Nah, I rode rodeo-style on an EVO bunny." Rex snorted. "I think I can take a simple horse."

"I don't know." Circe said uncertainly.

"Hey, have I ever been wrong?" Rex said confidently walking into the stable.

"Countless times." Circe muttered under her breath but she followed Rex in.

0o0

Circe was supporting Rex as he limped into the compound.

"What happened?" Abuela asked with concern.

"Let's just say Rex doesn't know how to ride a horse." Circe replied.

"That horse threw me on purpose." Rex insisted.

"Niño, doesn't usually buck like that." Juan noted as he walked in after them.

"Yeah, well, he did this time." Rex grimaced as Circe lowered him onto the couch.

"Why is it every time we come here, you get injured?" Circe shook her head.

"Last time was not my fault. It was the blond widow." Rex scowled then grimaced again as he pulled a handball from under his back.

Circe shook her head. Then she turned to Abuela. "Do you have any ice?"

"Sí, I'll get some." She was about to leave.

"No, it's okay. I'll go. Kitchen freezer, I'm guessing?" Circe asked walking in that direction.

"Sí," Abuela replied. She turned to Rex who was fluffing his pillows to put behind his back.

"Well, if you're okay Rex, I need to get back to the stables." Juan said.

Rex gave him a thumbs up sign and Juan left after bidding Abuela good-bye.

Circe came back with some ice in a bag.

"Ah, you found the plastic bags." Abuela noticed. "I had forgotten to mention where they were."

"Oh, I remembered from when we were last here." Circe said as she handed the ice to Rex who promptly placed it on his head.

"Good, this place is your home. You should know where everything is." Abuela said.

"Oh, thank you." Circe was taken aback. "I mean gracias."

"De nada. I think since Rex has been injured, perhaps tomorrow I will take you into town to do some shopping? It's been a long time since I had a girl to shop for." Abuela smiled.

"That's very nice of you." Circe began. "But I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother. In fact, I can show you where all the best shopping places are. Then afterwards we can go and get our hair done." Abuela motioned for her to follow her.

"I could get a different highlight." Circe said as she looked at the tip of her hair.

"Sí, and maybe I can get some too." Abuela laughed.

"That sounds great." Circe said with a smile.

"Hey, what about me?" Rex protested.

"You're a big boy. You can take care of yourself. I'll put out some ice and leave some lunch meat in the refrigerator." Abuela said linking arms with Circe. "I can show you some of the prettiest gardens in this area." She said to Circe as they walked to the kitchen.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you ice pack." Rex poked the bag on his head. The bag broke and cold water ran over his head.

"Aiiiyyeeee!" Rex yelped.

 **Rex:0 Spring Break: 2 Circe: winner!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rex vs. Midterms**

 **I do not own.**

Rex was throwing paper balls into the wastepaper basket at the foot of his bed. From the excess of paper that was on the floor, it was clear he was not a good shot. Noah walked in with a handful of books. Staring at the mess on the floor, he glared at his roommate.

"Dude, shouldn't you be studying for that Chem midterm you have tomorrow?

"I'll study tonight. That way it'll be fresh in my memory for tomorrow." Rex said tossing another paper ball. It missed and rolled to a stop at Noah's feet.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works." Noah kicked the ball which flipped up and landed in the basket. He went to his desk and dropped his books on the desk. "A couple of us are meeting in the library to study. Want to come along?"

"Are they taking Chem too?" Rex asked.

"Well, no. None of us have the same classes… we're just there for moral support."

"Phht," Rex scoffed. "I don't need moral support. Moral needs my support." He declared.

"That doesn't even make any sense. Rex, you need to study. The midterm makes up half your grade. If you fail it…" Noah started to warn him.

"Stop worrying! Geesh, you're worse than Doc." Rex waved away his concern. "I got this."

Noah rolled his eyes as he settled down with a book at his desk. Rex went back to throwing paper balls. A few hours later, Noah closed his book shut. Looking over at Rex, he realized he was fast asleep with drool coming out the side of his mouth. Noah shook his head. He grabbed his jacket and books and left the room. As the door slammed shut, Rex snorted awake. Looking around groggily, he checked the time on his phone. Stretching, he decided to get some food before he started studying.

0o0

Standing in line at the cafeteria, he stared at his choices. He wasn't sure what the brown stuff was so he decided to skip it and take the chicken. At least he hoped it was chicken. Sitting down at an empty booth he ate leisurely taking in his surroundings. Most of the tables were full of students studying or quietly quizzing each other. Rex munched slowly.

"Rex, what are you doing here?" Rex looked up to see Circe scowling at him.

"Eating dinner? Wanna join me?" He shifted over a little.

Circe shook her head. "I'm studying at the library with Noah and Claire. I'm just making a snack run for everyone. Why aren't you there?"

"I'll study on my own." Rex said.

Circe raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, good luck then." Circe walked to the snack bin and loaded her bag with an assortment of treats. After paying, she gave Rex a wave before hurrying away.

Rex shook his head. Those poor suckers, all stressed out over nothing. Rex got up and was about to go to his room when a video game machine caught his eye. It must be new, because he never noticed it there. He read the title: Ms Pac-Man. Checking the time on his phone, he shrugged. He could spare a few minutes to try out the game. Rummaging through his pockets for quarters, he found a few. Popping them in, he started the game. After reading through the instructions, he started. A pink blob immediately killed his bow-clad yellow blob. Rex frowned. He could do better than that. He had several lives left. He tried again. This time he did better but he made a miscalculation and ended up sandwiched between a blue and orange blob that killed him. Frowning he tried one more time...

0o0

Three hours later, he was on his 121 level and only one life left. A crowd had gathered to watch. Rex's tongue hung from the side in his intense concentration.

"Wow, he's on fire!" Someone said in the crowd.

"Yeah, I didn't know that this game had so many levels." Another one said.

"I guess he doesn't have a midterm tomorrow." At that last comment, Rex stopped and looked at the time. The music for the death of the protagonist made everyone groan.

"Holy…, I've gotta go study!" Rex pushed his way out of the crowd.

Rex ran all the way back to his dorm. Bursting into his room, he rummaged around to look for his Chemistry textbook. Finding it under his bed, he flipped through some pages. He settled on a chapter in the middle of the book. He began reading out loud the chapter.

"One faraday is one mole of electrons. One coulomb is the amount of charge that moves past any given point in a circuit when a current of 1 ampere is supplied for one second." Rex yawned. "Faraday's law states that during electrolysis, the passage of 1 faraday through the circuit brings about the oxidation of one equivalent weight of a substance at one electrode, anode, and reduction of one equivalent weight…" Rex's eyes started drooping. His chin started to touch his chest. He snapped his head up and he started reading again. "All strong acids, strong bases and soluble salts will disassociate into ions when dissolved in water…" His eyes drooped again. He got up and went to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He went back outside. He pushed papers off his desk and settled in with the book.

"Okay, time to really study." He cracked his knuckles and started reading again. His eyes wandered to a pencil on the floor. "I need a pencil to write notes." He picked it up and realized that it needed to be sharpened. He looked around for a sharpener. There was none on his desk. He went to Noah's. After looking through his drawers and not finding any, he went outside. He knocked on the door of his neighbor. A boy wearing only boxers and a sleeveless t-shirt came to the door.

"Yeah?" He asked grumpily.

"You got a sharpener?" He asked holding up a pencil.

"Naw, I only use mechanical pencils. He closed the door in Rex's face. Not to be deterred, Rex went to the next room.

Eight rooms later he found someone with a sharpener. Returning to his room, he sat down. Now he was really, _really_ ready to study. He tapped the pencil as he read the next passage. Only two minutes in, he threw down his pencil.

"I need coffee!" He declared getting up. Running across the street to the local coffee joint he picked up a double espresso mocha latte with extra foam. Returning to his room, he sat down again and took a sip. He spit it out. "Ugh, coffee tastes horrible." He pushed the cup aside and began reading again with pencil tapping away. "Gotta study, gotta study, gotta study…" He kept telling himself.

0o0

Rex felt someone shaking him. "Huh? What?" He looked up to see Noah.

"Dude! Your test is in like 20 minutes!" He said frantically.

"What?" Rex jumped up and checked the time. He must have fallen asleep while he was studying. Did he study much? He didn't know. He couldn't remember anything.

"Rex! Go! Or you'll be late for the midterm." Noah was yelling at him.

"All right! I'm going." Rex spun around the room looking for his things. What did he need? A pencil. He snatched one off his desk. His jacket. He looked around before realizing he was wearing it. His phone. It was on his bed. "I'm out." Rex waited till he was outside before forming his Rex Ride. Rushing across campus to the Science building, he rescinded his build when he got to the front. Sprinting through the halls to his classroom, he made it just as the professor was about to hand out the exams. Rex took a seat in the crowded room.

"You may start." The professor announced.

Rex looked at the exam. It was all multiple choice. "This is easy." He muttered.

0o0

"What grade did you get?" Noah asked trying to see the paper in Rex's hand.

"I don't know. What kind of grade is an I?" Rex asked baffled.

"Let me see." Noah snatched the paper from his friend's hand. "Rex! You got an incomplete."

"What? No way! I completed the exam. I have to see the professor." Rex stomped off.

A few hours later he returned.

"Well? What happened?" Noah asked.

"He said that it didn't look like I studied and he was going to give me another chance to take the test tomorrow." Rex looked dejected.

"Really? That's nice of him." Noah said.

"No, he was afraid if I brought home the failing grade, Holiday would come see him." Rex groaned. "Now I have to study again."

"Dude, you didn't study in the first place." Noah chided him.

"I studied… a little." Rex muttered.

"Now you're going to have to study a lot. Come on, my midterm's done. I'll help you study." Noah offered.

"Really? Thanks." Rex said gratefully.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Noah shrugged.

"How about we take a basketball break first?" Rex suggested.

"Rex, we haven't even started yet. You can't take a break till after you start." Noah pointed out.

"I like to take all my breaks in the beginning. That way we can study straight through." Rex was already leaving the room.

Noah sighed. Rex may never learn.

 **Rex: 0 Midterm:1 (maybe 2 by tomorrow)**

 **I've been having trouble with uploading stories. The stories are there but FF doesn't indicate that it's been updated. So I updated a few stories last week. You should check them out if you haven't already.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own.**

Rex vs. Personal Hygiene

Something buzzed in Rex's ear. He groaned and turned around wrapping his pillow around his head to block out the noise. "Five more minutes, Six." He mumbled. When the buzzing didn't stop, he reluctantly turned to hit the button on the alarm clock. After several tries he finally was able to shut it off. He turned around to go back to sleep. A few minutes later his brain kicked in. "Holy crap! I'm late for class!" Rex jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. He stared at his toothbrush for a second. There was no time to brush. He put his hand over his mouth and breathed out. He coughed. He opened a drawer and pulled out some gum. He popped in two sticks. Running out he ran out to look for something to wear. Opening his closet, there was nothing hanging there except for a costume he wore for Halloween. He ran to his drawers. Pulling them open they too were empty. Desperate he ran to the pile of clothes in the middle of the floor. Rummaging through the pile he pulled out a blue T-shirt. He sniffed it. He made a face and pulled back. He sniffed again, thought about it, and shrugged. Good enough. He ran back into the bathroom. Coming back out, he was dressed in the wrinkled shirt. Throwing off his pajama pants, he grabbed a pair of jeans that were hanging from his chair. Grabbing his books, he bolted out of the room.

0o0

Noah, Claire, and Circe sat around a table in the cafeteria eating their lunch. Circe looked around. "Where's Rex? He never misses lunch."

Noah shrugged. "I don't know." He too glanced around.

"There he is." Claire waved at Rex who had just walked into the cafeteria. Rex spotted his friends and waved back. He went to grab a tray and some food. The people around him gave him a wide berth. Rex didn't notice.

"Hey guys!" Rex plopped down next to the empty seat between Noah and Circe. He started eating.

Circe gagged. "What's that smell?" She glared at Rex. "You just rolled out of bed again, didn't you?"

"Let me guess, you pulled that shirt out of that laundry pile?" Noah held his nose and slid a few inches away.

Rex pulled his shirt and sniffed it. "It's not that bad."

"Rex, I'm sitting over here and I can smell you." Claire daintily held a finger under her nose.

"I was running late for class." Rex protested.

"Yeah, but you could have showered afterwards." Noah countered.

"I had a pick up game of basketball." Rex shrugged.

"Aww Rex," Circe groaned. "You didn't think that maybe you should have showered instead?"

"Well, I was going to get sweaty anyway." Rex said.

"And what about after the game?" Noah asked.

"I can't miss lunch." Rex retorted.

"Well, I think I'm going to have to miss it. All of a sudden, I'm not very hungry." Claire picked up her tray.

"Yeah, me either." Noah also got up. Circe followed suit.

Rex looked at them. "Where are you going?"

"Rex, I love you, but… how do I put this nicely… you stink." Circe told him plainly. "After you shower, you can join us at the library to study." She walked off with Noah and Claire.

Rex frowned. He didn't smell that bad… did he? "Hey kid!" He called to someone passing by. The kid looked at Rex confused. "Yeah you. Come here." He motioned for him to come over. The kid hesitantly walked over but paused when he got half way there. He coughed and held his hand over his mouth.

"Uh, yeah? What… do… you want?" He coughed.

"Do I smell?" He asked.

"Oh, is that you?" The kid gasped. "I gotta go." He ran off tripping over his feet.

Rex's frown deepened.

0o0

Rex walked along the lawn. He was deep in thought. As he walked along, the people downwind started scattering. _I mean I don't smell that bad. I mean who cares what I smell like. I mean if you want to know bad smells, try living with Bobo, now that's bad._ A loud noise startled him. He looked up to see someone going EVO. Rex groaned, another person taking the EVO drug. He ran towards the monster as people started running away. The EVO which looked like a cross between an octopus and dog. "Hey Fido!" Rex formed his Smack Hands, "Sit!" He hit him across the chest. But one of its tentacles wrapped around his hand and Rex was pulled down along with it. The EVO punched him and Rex went flying back and slid into a mud puddle. Rex wiped the grime from his face. His eyes widened as the monster tackled him. Holding the creature's snapping jaws away from his face with his Smack Hands, he tried to push it back. When it seemed that the beast was about to win, it caught a whiff of Rex. It immediately jumped off and swiped at his nose. Rex sat up.

"Are you kidding?" He asked incredulously. He got up and approached the EVO. The EVO yelped and tried to run away. Rex made his Blast Caster and wrapped his whip around the EVO's leg. It fell over. As Rex approached it, it cowered whimpering.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm rank." Rex said exasperated. Pulling his fist back he punched it in the face, knocking it out. The EVO was knocked out. Rex rescinded his build. He pulled out his comlink. "Hello? Providence? Pick up at these coordinates. I can't stay. I gotta go shower."

0o0

Noah, Claire, and Circe sat at the table in the library reading and taking notes. Rex walked in, hair still dripping.

Noah looked up and smiled. "Hey, you're not melting my eyes."

"Haha, you should be a stand-up comic… oh, no wait you would have to be funny first." Rex said as he pulled up a chair.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to clean up." Circe said. "Besides you look cute with wet hair."

"Yeah?" Rex perked up. "But I'm always cute."

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." Noah gagged.

"Shut up." Rex said before turning back to Circe.

"There's nothing more important than personal hygiene." Claire stated.

"But sometimes being dirty comes in handy." Rex added.

"What? How?" Claire asked confused.

"Ah, just the life of a Providence agent." Rex grinned.

"What does that mean?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

"You probably don't want to know." Noah told her.

"You know. I'm hungry." Rex said. "Let's take a break."

"You haven't even opened a book yet." Circe noted.

"I can open a book later." Rex waved his hand.

"Well, we have been studying for a while." Noah stretched. "We can take a break."

"And I'll go with you." Rex said getting up.

Circe shook her head. "How are you going to pass your classes?"

"Don't worry. I got this." Rex was already walking out the door.

Personal Hygiene: 1 Rex:0

 **Happy Father's Day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy 4** **th** **of July.**

 **I do not own.**

 **Rex v. Part Time Job**

"Hey Six, What's up? How's everyone doing? How's married life? Did White lose weight yet?" Rex asked cheerfully.

"What do you want, Rex?" Six asked flatly.

"Six, I'm hurt. Can't a person call to inquire after his favorite people?" Rex asked with an injured tone.

"You never call unless you need something." Six replied calmly. "Now what happened?"

Rex sighed. "Can you up my allowance or give me an advance?"

"By how much?" Rex could hear the tightness in Six's voice.

"Not that much just _onethousanddollars._ " He mumbled the last part.

"Did you say a thousand dollars?" Six's voice rose a little. "Your limit is already twelve hundred."

"Yeah, about that… living expenses are high in the city." Rex explained.

"Your room and board is included in the tuition which is coming from the money White left you. You wear the same clothes everyday. We furnished your dorm room and paid for your books. What possible expense could you have?" Six did not sound happy.

"Maybe I, uh accidently blew up a lab?" Rex said sheepishly.

"Again?" Six's voice definitely rose that time.

"It wasn't my fault!" Rex started saying.

"That's what you said last time." Six interrupted.

"Look we can play the blame game all day. But if I don't pay the school back, I can be expelled. What am I going to do?"

"Get a job." Six hung up the phone.

Rex started at his phone. "A job?"

0o0

"A job," Noah spoke to Rex, "Is a perfect way to learn responsibility and the value of… Are you listening to me?"

Rex looked up from his Rubik's cube. "Yeah, yeah, job good… responsible, value… I'm listening. But do we really need your charts?"

Noah closed his pointer. "Charts are an integral part of strategizing and planning."

"What's there to strategize? I get a job. I pay the school. I quit." Rex shrugged. "There, I planned. Can I go now?"

Noah face palmed. "Rex, you already got kicked out of the computer labs for messing with the servers. What job are you going to get?"

"There are more jobs in the world then the measly paying university work." Rex scoffed.

"And I suppose you know how to get those jobs?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. How hard can it be?" Rex said dismissively.

"And what job would you get?" Noah asked.

"Puh-leeze. I can do anything especially with…" Rex formed his Smack Hands.

"So you're going to be a mob enforcer?"

"No… But I can pick things up and put them down… very big things. I figure I can make my money in a week."

"Doing what?"

"Construction."

"Construction?"

"Is there an echo in here?" Rex looked around.

"Shut up." Noah growled. "Where are you getting this imaginary construction job?"

"They're doing work down the street. I'll just go ask them if they need some help."

"I'm pretty sure that won't work." Noah shook his head.

"Just watch." Rex got up and tossed the cube to the side.

As Rex was walking out Circe and Claire was at the door. Claire saw the easel with the poster board.

"Uh-oh, the charts are out. Something serious must be going down." She said.

"I'm getting a job." Rex said proudly.

Both the girls burst out laughing, then stopped when Noah shook his head.

"You're serious?" Circe said in surprise. "But you don't know the first thing about working."

"That's what I said!" Noah pulled another chart out from behind the first one to show them.

They glanced at it before turning back to Rex.

"Hey, I've been Providence's secret weapon for years! I know how to work." Rex said indignantly. "Now if you'll excuse me I have money to earn." He walked out in a huff.

The three of them looked at each other.

"This I have to see." Circe ran out after Rex.

Claire and Noah looked at each other before following.

0o0

The foreman looked at Rex's Smack Hands. "No." He said before turning around to leave.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Rex asked shocked.

"Listen kid. Are you apart of a union?"

"Uh, no?"

"Have you've ever worked in construction?"

"He has demolished buildings before." Noah called from behind.

"Not helping." Rex hissed at him.

"Sorry kid. As impressive as your metal hands are, we need professionals. The insurance would never cover you." The foreman left.

Rex deflated for a second before he recovered. "Yeah? Well, I don't need this job. I'm sure people will be begging me to work for them." He yelled confidently.

0o0

"Please, oh please let me work here." Rex begged the manager.

"I don't know." The teen manager scratched his head. "Have you ever worked a slushie machine?"

Rex stared at the name plate on the manager's shirt. "Listen Lenny, I live on slushies!" Rex declared. "And I'm a fast learner."

"Well, I guess I can give you a trial run." Lenny said.

"Thank you, thank you." Rex hugged the startled kid. "You won't regret it."

The manager pushed him off. "I hope not. Sven, will show you the ropes. SVEN!"

A huge man stomped over. "Ya?" His voice boomed.

"Show Rex how to make our special slushies." The manager said before leaving. "Oh, and make sure he wears the official Slushie Slush uniform.

"Ya." Sven said motioning for Rex to follow him.

Half an hour later Rex was standing behind the counter with a ridiculous slushie hat on his head wearing a yellow striped shirt.

As it so happened, Noah walked in. He stopped when he saw Rex. The sides of his mouth twitched before he fell down laughing.

Rex glared at his friend. "Shut up! It's a job, Noah! Grow up!"

Sven tapped him on his shoulder. "You have to say your line."

Rex sighed.

"Say it!" Sven prompted.

"Alright, alright, give me a second. I have to get into character." Rex told him. Turning to Noah who had finally gotten himself under control and staggered to the counter, he said, "Welcome to Slushie Slush, can I have your order?"

Noah fell over with laughter again.

Rex turned to Sven. "Can I kick his butt?"

Sven shook his head. Rex sighed. Then he saw a flash. Looking up, Noah had his phone up.

"Delete that!" Rex demanded.

Instead of complying, Noah ran. Rex jumped over the counter and chased after him.

"Wait! You can't leave your post!" Sven yelled.

0o0

After a few hours, Rex got the hang of working the slush machine. It was the customers that drove him nuts.

"Um, what do you have here?" One of them asked.

"Slushies." Rex answered.

"What kind?"

"They're listed." Rex replied.

"Can I get a sample?"

"Which one?"

"All of them."

Rex got ten little cups and poured a little of each for the man. After he tasted each one, he said, "I don't like any of them." And then left. Rex stared open mouth. He looked at Sven who just shrugged.

Another customer asked for fries.

"We don't serve fries, ma'am, just slushies." Rex said.

"Why not?" She asked indignant.

"Because we are a slushie store and we only serve slushies." Rex said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, that's stupid. What if I want something other than slushies?" She huffed.

"Then you go to a store THAT SELLS OTHER THINGS!" Rex lost his temper.

The manager reprimanded him on that after then woman complained about his poor attitude.

0o0

Rex came back to the dorm and collapsed on his bed face down. Noah looked up from his book before returning to it.

"So? How was your first day?" He asked.

"Mmmph, mmph, mmph, mmph." Rex replied.

"What?" Noah looked up.

Rex turned his head. "I hate people."

"Yeah, welcome to the service industry." Noah grinned. "Working's not so easy is it?"

"Hey, it's not so bad." Rex sat up. "I mean, there are perks. I get to have all the slushies I want."

"How many slushies can you drink?" Noah asked.

"Just two. Then you get this massive brain freeze." Rex held his head.

"Well, it'll be worth it when you get paid." Noah said.

"Yes, it will." Rex agreed.

0o0

Rex stared at the paper in his hand. "Hey, Lenny? I think there's a mistake." He showed the manager his paycheck.

Lenny studied it for a second before handing it back. "No, it's right."

"But… but… but… where did it all go?" Rex asked dumbfounded.

Lenny pointed to several boxes. "Taxes." He said before walking off.

Rex stared at the meager paycheck. At this rate he'd have to work the rest of his four years to pay off his debt.

After his shift is over he collapsed into his bed face first again.

"Well, let's see your first paycheck." Noah said excitedly. Rex rummaged in his pocket and held it up without looking up. Noah looked at it. He turned it this way and that.

"Wow, who'd thunk that the government takes so much out?" Noah frowned.

Rex rolled over. "Work sucks." He declared. His cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered tiredly.

"I see you've been working Rex." It was Six.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Rex asked.

"Internet." Six said cryptically.

Rex glared at Noah who grinned innocently.

"So how is the real world?" Six asked with a touch of smugness in his voice.

"Six, you have no idea how annoying people are. They ask for stupid things and then expect you to smile and give it to them." Rex complained. "And on top of that… you get paid crap!"

"Looks like you're learning." Six stated. "That's why I'm going to make you a deal."

Rex sat up. "Yeah?"

"I will pay the damages to the lab." Six began.

"You're the best! I knew you'd come through!" Rex gushed.

"Let me finish the rest." Six said sternly. "I will pay for the damages on the condition that you continue working for the rest of the school year."

"What?" Rex cried.

"Yes, I think this is a valuable learning experience. Dealing with people is a necessary life skill… dealing with annoying people is an essential survival tool." Six said before hanging up.

Rex flopped on his bed.

"What did he say?" Noah inquired.

"I have to work the rest of the year at Slushie Slush." Rex groaned.

"Well, look at the bright side…" Noah began.

Rex lifted his head to look at his friend.

"At least you'll look stylish in your new uniform." Noah held up a tie dyed shirt. "It came today for you. It looks like a unicorn threw up on it."

Rex glared at Noah before throwing his pillow at him.

Noah laughed as he ducked. "Come on. It's just a year. You've survived worse."

"Yeah, I have. I won't let this get to me. I will survive and be an even more awesome person!" Rex declared.

"Don't forget your hat." Noah tossed a multicolored cap shaped like a slushie.

"I'm gonna die." Rex fell back on his bed.

Rex: 0 Part Time Job: 1

 **Anyone want more job stories from Rex?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own.**

 **Rex v Group Project**

"You will be assigned to work in a group. You must complete your project and presentation by the end of two weeks." The professor handed out the pages of paper. Everyone with the same color please get together.

Rex looked at his handout. It was red… his color. He looked up to see who else had red. Seeing that they had gathered near the door, he got up to join them.

"Hi, I'm Rex." He held out his hand.

"I'm Jake." One of the students grasped his hand.

"I'm Maggie." Another offered.

"I'm Franny." The last one said.

"Great, so what do we have to do?" Rex glanced at the paper in his hand.

Assignment:

Pick at least 3 works of literature that we've read and find the overarching theme that runs through all of them. Write a 15 page paper citing evidence for this theme. Create a Presentation that you will expound upon in class.

"Huh, this is work 40% of our grades." Rex looked at his group. "This'll be a cinch."

"Sure, dude." Jake agreed.

"I vote that I lead this project." Maggie said. "I have great organizational skills and I don't want you guys botching my grade."

Rex was taken aback by her bluntness. "Sure. Go for it. I was thinking we should meet to…"

"I'm busy on Tuesdays and Thursdays… oh and I work on the weekends, and I have sorority meetings on Monday nights." Franny spoke up.

"Ooookay." Rex said slowly. "How about we meet Friday night…"

"I said I work weekends!" Franny glared at him.

"Fridays not a weekend!" Rex protested.

"Weekends start on Fridays." Franny said matter-of-factly.

"Sure they do." Rex said. "So you're saying the only day you can meet is Wednesday?"

"Not in the morning. I have a class from 9 to 12." Franny clarified.

"So the only time you can meet is Wednesday night…" Rex tried again.

"No, I have a dinner date this Wednesday." Franny said as if Rex was slow.

"So you're saying we can only meet on Wednesday afternoon to plan our project." Rex was starting to get annoyed.

"For an hour. I have an appointment with my professor at 1:30." She stated.

"Okay, so we should pick some of the books we read and decide on the theme." Maggie jumped in. Rex and Franny can work on the presentation…"

"Wait. How can I work on the presentation with Franny if I'm only going to see her for an hour on Wednesdays." Rex protested.

"Oh, only this Wednesday. Next Wednesday I'm off campus." Franny interrupted.

Rex looked at Maggie as if to say _see._

Maggie gave a long suffering sigh. "Fine, you can work with Jake on the presentation and I will work with Franny on the paper."

"Great. So when do you want to meet Jake?" Rex turned to the other male.

"Huh, what? Oh anytime. I'm like free all the time." Jake said dismissively.

"Okay, how about tonight?" Rex asked. "We can meet at the library's atrium and go to one of the computer labs… are you listening?" Rex stopped when he saw Jake's eyes wander off.

"Yeah, yeah, dude. Geesh don't be so uptight. Meet at the library. Got it." Jake picked up his things. "I gotta go."

"But we haven't picked the four works yet!" Rex stated.

"Oh just pick anything and tell me when we meet. Hey Felica!" He chased after a girl leaving the room.

Maggie ignored the fact that Jake disappeared. "So the books we'll do are: Grapes of Wrath, To Kill a Mocking Bird, and Fahrenheit 451. And the theme will be man's search for purpose and meaning in his life." Maggie decided.

"That doesn't make sense. All those books are about man's inhumanity to man." Rex interjected. "I mean there are more evidence for that than an existential search for purpose. I mean look at the Joads and how they were heading for California…"

Maggie held up her hand. "No, the stories are about purpose and meaning… every story ever written is about purpose and meaning."

"No, it's not." Rex argued. "How about Where the Red Fern Grows?"

"Purpose and meaning." Maggie said.

"A Farewell to Arms?"

"Purpose and meaning."

"The Color Purple?"

"Purpose and meaning."

"The Joy Luck Club?"

"Purpose and meaning."

"The Cat in the Hat!"

"Purpose and meaning!"

"That's bull…" Rex restrained himself. "I guess if you can find the evidence of _purpose and meaning_ in the works _you_ picked then go ahead. But how am I suppose to do a presentation on that?"

"Well, that's your job." Maggie said.

"Of course it is." Rex had a bad feeling about this project.

0o0

Rex looked at his watch it was already 9 and the library was going to close in two hours. Where was Jake? He had been waiting at the atrium for two hours. He knew he should have gotten that guys number. Rex was about to give up and go back to his dorm when Jake casually strolled in.

"Hey dude. Where were you? I was waiting for you outside." Jake said in a slow drawl.

Rex was about to have an aneurysm. "I told you in the atrium." He said through gritted teeth.

"You're lucky I got to talking to this girl. I totally got her number." He said as if Rex hadn't spoken.

"Whatever." Rex said calming himself down. "Let's just get this over with."

They went to the media room and sat down at two computers.

"So _Maggie_ thinks the theme should be man's search for meaning and purpose but after reading the books again I couldn't find any explicit evidence for… Jake?" Rex noticed his partner was not even listening to him.

"Just a minute. He scrolled through something on the computer. Checking my email. Score!" He said excitedly. "Felicia said she'll meet me for drinks." He began gathering his stuff.

"Wait!" Rex cried alarmed. "We haven't even gotten any ideas of how to…"

"I'm sure you can figure it out." Jake started walking out. Rex barred his way.

"Dude, at least give me your number, email, or address some way I can reach you!"

Jake gave him a funny look. "Why?"

"Why? So we can work on this project!" Rex said loudly. Several people shushed him. He lowered his voice. "I need help trying to figure out how to fit Maggie's stupid theme for these books."

"You're smart. I'm sure you can figure it out… unless you're not smart." Jake said.

Rex bristled. "I am smart…"

"Good. Then I'll see you in class." He pushed past Rex and left. Rex clenched his fist.

"Are you going to use that computer?" Someone asked him.

0o0

"Can you believe the nerve of some people?" Rex complained to Noah.

"Group projects suck." Noah agreed.

"I mean seriously! What is wrong with these people?" Rex continued.

"I hear ya." Noah watched his friend paced.

"This is my grade! I mean if Maggie cares so much she should have picked a better theme." Rex snarled.

"Rex, I know this is hard but welcome to the real world where you have to learn how to work with… idiots." Noah sighed. "It's high school all over again."

"I was home schooled." Rex was still pacing. "And that is a load of BS. In Providence if you didn't pull your weight, Hutton had your butt on a plate."

"True that." Noah thought back to basic training. "But the world isn't Providence. And sometimes… life isn't fair."

"Well, it should be!" Rex snapped back.

"Look, the way I see if you have two choices. You can complain all night to me or you can try to figure out a way to do your part so you don't fail." Noah advised.

"You're right! I'll show these people what a real project looks like." Rex slammed his fist into his hand. "But first a snack. Complaining makes me hungry."

"Listening to you complain makes me hungry." Noah joked.

"Then taco run, it is." Rex opened the door for Noah.

"No after you." Noah said graciously.

"After you." Rex answered.

"Oh just go! Or we'll never get out of here."

The boys laughed as they both left their room.

0o0

"And based on these scenarios, the overarching theme is man's search for purpose and meaning." Rex finished.

The class clapped politely as Rex took his seat.

"Good job." Maggie whispered.

"Thanks" Rex said beaming. He shot a glare at Jake who didn't seem to notice.

"Now that the presentations are done," The professor walked to the front of the room, we will now do our peer reviews." He handed out more sheets. "Your grades will be mailed to you."

Rex looked at his paper. Now it was time for revenge. From a scale of 1 to 10, with 1 being the worst and 10 being the best he rated his group. He handed in the paper at the end of class.

A few days later a letter was delivered to him. Seeing it was from his group project, he ripped open the letter. It was a B-.

"B minus?" Rex sputtered. Skimming the letter, he saw that his presentation was an A and the paper was an A but his peer review was a D. "Are you serious?" Rex cried. He read his group's comment about him.

 _Not a team player._

 _Argumentative._

 _Too tightly wound._

Rex crumpled up the paper.

Noah picked it up and looked at it. "Harsh." He noted.

"Those guys were the worst people I have ever worked with and I had to deal with Weever!" Rex growled.

"It's still a respectable grade. And look it's only 40%. You can bring it up." Noah consoled him.

"I guess." Rex flopped onto his bed.

"It could be worse." Noah said.

"How?" Rex asked.

"You could get another group project." He said.

Rex groaned. "Don't jinx me Nixon. I still have three more years to go."

Noah laughed.

Rex: 0 Group Project: 1

 **Thank you guest for the idea. It was a lot harder to write than I thought. I will think about your other suggestions but I don't know much about room inspections or about RAs. As a teacher I hate group projects but my bosses demand that I do it. I try to be as fair as possible but I know some kids do more and some kids do squat. I grade accordingly because I know who does the work and who doesn't.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own.**

 **Rex v. Holiday Shift**

"I can't wait for the big beach party on Labor Day!" Rex rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah, everyone who's anyone is gonna be there." Noah agreed. "If we're seen with the right people, we've got it made!"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Rex scoffed. "I'm just going to swim, play beach volleyball, and eat hot dogs till I'm sick!"

"Come on Rex! You need to plan for the future. These people can be our future connections to help us get a leg up in the world." Noah said.

Rex formed his Punk Busters. "I've already have a leg up… two in fact." He reabsorbed his machine.

Noah looked at him unimpressed. "Well, some of us can't grow mechanical objects from our body to help us."

The campus clock tower started ringing.

"Oh, I'm going to be late for work." Rex said startled.

"I'll see you later." Noah called out as Rex formed his Rex Ride. He peeled off leaving Noah coughing in a cloud of exhaust.

0o0

"Hey, Rex!" Lenny, Rex's manager, greeted him as he walked in. "I've got good news!"

"I'm getting a raise?" Rex perked up.

Lenny laughed. "No, you're going to work the holiday shift." He waited for Rex to be excited. Rex was not.

"I'm still waiting for the good news." Rex replied flatly.

"All the new guys work the holiday shift." Lenny said. "And you are the new guy. Sven has been doing holiday shifts for two straight years. It's his turn to have the time off."

"Ya." Sven agreed.

"But… but… but…" Rex stuttered.

"I knew I could count on you." Lenny clapped a hand on his back. "You even get the keys." He said the word _keys_ with awe in his voice.

"I don't want the stinking keys. I want the day off." Rex protested.

"Well, I guess you can try to look for another job." Lenny noted.

"What time do I open?" Rex asked.

0o0

"Serious dude? You have to work the whole weekend?" Noah asked incredulously.

"Yeah. The new guy has to take the holiday shifts." Rex groaned from his bed.

"That's not fair." Circe, who was sitting at the edge of his bed, said comfortingly patting him on his knee.

"No kidding." Rex muttered.

"Look on the bright side. You'll be getting more money for working a holiday shift." Claire said brightly.

"No, I'm not. It's the same pay rate because _I'm the new guy._ " Rex growled.

"Oh." Claire shrugged. "That sucks."

"But what about the beach party?" Noah interrupted.

"I guess I'm going to miss it." Rex said glumly.

"Aww Rex, it won't be much of a party without you. I guess we won't go." Circe said.

"What?" Noah looked at her in disbelief. "Are you crazy? It's the biggest…" He stopped when he caught Claire's glare. "I mean… yeah, the party is overrated."

"No, no, we all shouldn't suffer because I have to work. You guys go on without me." Rex sighed dejectedly.

"Great! You're awesome. Come on let's go." Noah quickly started ushering the girls out.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Rex asked looking up in surprise.

"Lots to do before the party. We need to make sure we have the latest swimsuits." Noah said leaving with the two girls.

The door slammed shut. "Uh, okay, bye?" Rex said uncertainly to the empty room.

0o0

Rex stood alone in the empty shop. There wasn't a single customer since he had opened up shop. He was bored. Glancing at the clock above the door, he still had five hours to go. The party at the beach would be over soon. His stomach growled.

"Shhh," He hushed his stomach. "Ugh, I wish I worked at Burger Shack. There's only so many slushies I can drink."

He began pacing behind the counter. "Ugh, so bored." He slumped over counter. "Bored, bored, bored."

A few seconds later, he looked up. "Well, then do something." He said. Then he turned his head to one side. "Like what?" He asked himself. He turned his head to the other side. "How about we play a game of chess?" His head flipped to the other. "No, you cheat." He turned again. "What are you talking about? I don't cheat."

"Yes, you do. Plus that's boring."

"Oh, like watching the clock hands move isn't?"

"Chess is so uppity. How about checkers?"

"That's just chess lite."

"What are you talking about? It's nothing like chess!"

"That's why it's chess lite! How about cards?"

"We don't have any cards!"

"We don't have any chess pieces!"

"We could make them out of the napkins."

"That's boring _and_ lame!"

"Fine, what do _you_ want to do?"

Rex gave himself an evil smile.

0o0

"I feel bad for Rex." Circe said as people around her laughed and talked.

"Yeah, poor guy." Claire shook her head.

"Hey, ladies. Here you go." Noah came by with three drinks. He handed them the cups. He lifted his up to his lips before he noticed the downcast looks on his friends' faces. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Claire sighed.

"Are you guys worried about Rex?" Noah asked. "He's fine."

The girls didn't answer as they stared at their cups.

"You know, he's learning life skills. I'm sure he's so busy with the customers that he doesn't even miss the party." Noah continued. "He's… he's… ahhh, he's probably bored." He conceded. "Oh, come on, let's go check on him."

The two girls brightened up.

0o0

"I'm sure Rex will appreciate us coming by." Circe said as she balanced some paper bags in her arms.

"It's the right thing to do." Claire agreed.

"Mmmmph." Noah muttered noncommittally with his hands in his pockets.

"We're here." Circe picked up her pace. She opened the door excitedly. The little bell on the store door rang. She looked in surprise.

Rex was standing on the counter. He held two large zipper bags with their corners cut out. He was shooting slushy into buckets on the floor.

"Oh, hey… uh… it's not… I'm just… you know… uh…" Rex was now looking at all his friends who had dumbfounded looks on their faces. "Welcome to Slushy Slush, would you like to try our new banana, orange, kale slushy?"

0o0

The four friends sat around the table with cups of slushies after cleaning up the mess in the store. Rex was downing his fifth hot dog. "Thanks, Circ." He said with his mouth full.

"We figured you might have been hungry… although at the rate you're going I should have gotten more." Circe observed.

"We should have just come to keep you company." Claire said. "The party wasn't that great… right Noah." She nudged her boyfriend.

"Hmmm, what?" Noah looked up. "Oh, yeah, right."

"I'm sorry, Noah. I know you wanted to go to the party." Rex said not fooled.

Noah studied his friend for a second. He took a deep breath. "No, it's okay. Claire's right. It's not a party without you. Besides, there's always next year." He lifted his cup.

Everyone lifted their cups. "Till next year." They said clinking their cups together before emptying the contents.

"So… who wants to keep me company on Thanksgiving?" Rex joked.

Everyone glared at him.

"What?" Rex held up his hands as everyone lifted their cups to throw at him.

Rex: 0 Holiday shift: 1 Rex's friends: 3

 **Happy Labor Day from the US. I finished this in an hour just so I could post something for you guys. I go back to work tomorrow... sob, sob…**

 **I'm having problems with season 8… it's not writer's block… it's apathy. I just don't feel like writing. But I will finish it. It just might be a while.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rex v. Halloween**

 **I do not own.**

"What about this costume?" Rex asked showing Noah.

Noah wrinkled his nose. "Dude, everyone's going to be a pirate because of that movie.

"Yeah, but I think I'd make a great pirate!" Rex closed one eye. "Arghh, me matey! All hands on deck. Batten down the hatches Swab the poop deck."

"Please stop. You're embarrassing me." Noah groaned picking up his costume.

"Argh ye scallywag, do as I say or I'll keelhaul ya!" Rex continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm pretty sure that was not the Queen's English." Noah walked away.

Rex continued to follow. "Come back here or ye'll walk the plank."

"I don't know you." Noah said walking faster. Then he spotted Claire. "Hey, you found a costume yet?" He asked relieved to talk to someone normal.

"What do you think?" Claire held out two costumes. "I can be Strawberry Short Cake or Wonder Woman."

"Strawberry what?" Noah asked confused.

"It's a whole doll line complete with cartoon from the 80's. It was my mom's favorite when she was a kid. I still have her collection of figurines." She said by way of explanation.

"Oh, right." Noah feigned understanding.

"Argh, me hearty, ye better move along. We need to weigh anchor soon." Rex interjected.

"Oh, hi Rex, I'm still deciding. I think Circe is too." She nodded to the girl behind her.

"Yeah, there's too many choices." Circe sighed.

"Ye better put a move on wench! Ye wasting time that we can be filling our coffers." Rex growled in his pirate voice.

Circe narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

Rex immediately straightened up. "Nothing. Take your time. I'll just go stand over there away from the angry… I mean forgiving, wonderful girlfriend." Rex edged away from Circe's glare.

"Oh! How about we go together as something?" Claire pulled out two outfits from the rack.

"Cheech and Chong?" Noah asked.

"No! Sonny and Cher." Claire replied.

"Of course. Haha, I was just joking." Noah laughed nervously then he turned to Rex. "Who's Sonny and Cher?" He asked in a whisper. Rex shrugged.

"I'm not even sure I want to do Halloween." Circe interrupted as she tossed another costume into the discard pile. "I mean I spent most of my life as a freak. I'm not sure I want to dress like one."

"You were never a freak." Rex said adamantly.

Circe looked at him in surprise. "Wow, that was really sweet."

"Just freakishly cute." He batted his eyes at her.

"Aaaand you lost it." Circe said flatly. She mindlessly rummaged another rack. "How about this?" She held up a gothic dress.

"Oh, it'll look so cute on you." Claire declared.

"Yeah, it's very you." Rex added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Circe frowned at him.

"Uh, nothing… just that it uh… you know it's uh… Noah?" Rex looked at his friend for help.

"Nuh-uh, not touching that." Noah told him.

"Well, I'll get this anyway." Circe said letting him off the hook. "I'm ready to go now."

"Great. " Claire to Noah's relief put the Sonny and Cher costume back and picked up the Wonder Woman costume.

They made their purchases and left the costume shop to go back to their dorm rooms.

0o0

Rex posed in front of the mirror in his pirate costume. "This is great. I don't even have to comb my hair."

"I'm not sure that's a good reason to like a costume." Noah said from the bathroom.

"Are you kidding? If Halloween was two days, I wouldn't even have to shower!" Rex said.

"Ugh, don't start that." Noah walked out of the costume. "Well, what do you think?"

Rex glanced at him before turning back to his own reflection. Then he did a double take.

"What are you suppose to be?" He gawked.

"I'm a molecule of water." Noah announced.

"Are you serious? They make lame costumes like that?" Rex asked.

"It's not lame! It's cool. See I have two oxygen attached to my hydrogen." Noah said indignantly.

"No… that's too easy." Rex said shaking his head. "Look whatever, let's just go get the girls." Walking over to the girl's dorm across the street, Rex knocked on the door. When no one answered right away, Rex went to knock again. Noah slapped his hand away.

"Not this again!" Rex said exasperated. "It's not a doorbell, okay? I can knock as many times as I want!" He proceeded to bang on the door.

"Okay, okay! Where's the fire?" Circe's grumpy voice came from the other side. The door flung open. "What?"

"Oh, uh nothing… just proving a point to Noah." Rex said rather sheepishly.

"What? That you can be annoying?" Circe asked.

"No." Rex glared at Noah.

Noah just looked at him smugly.

Claire came to the door. "Hey, you know? Circe told me that she never went trick-or treating. I think we need to go."

"Um, aren't we a little… old to be trick-or-treating?" Noah asked.

But Rex was already getting excited. " That's a great idea. Back in Providence Bobo snuck me out one Halloween and we went trick-or treating! It was a blast until Six found us. Then he took all my chocolate bars and left me with the candy corn."

Everyone shuddered. "Eww, candy corn."

"Come on! We have to do it. I know I'll call Meechum." Rex pulled out his cell phone.

"Why?" Noah asked.

"We'll go trick-or-treating with Sarah. That way it won't look weird." Rex explained. "I'm a genius."

"I don't know if Dr. Meechum would let us use his daughter that way." Circe said doubtfully.

"Come on, me and Pete are like this." He crossed his fingers to illustrate the point. "Hello, Doc?"

0o0

"Come on, why not?" Rex now stood in front of Meechum's doorway.

"Because I'm not sure I trust you with my daughter." He snapped. "Remember the amusement park?"

"She came back safe and sound! Besides that wasn't my fault." Rex protested.

"Rex, it's okay. We'll just go to the party." Circe tugged on his arm. Rex pulled Circe and shoved her in front of Meechum.

"Look at this face." Rex was squeezing Circe's cheeks with his hand. "Does this look like a person who would let anything happen to sweet little Sarah? Besides, she's never been trick-or-treating. She's been deprived of a vital life experience!"

"Rex? That hurts." Circe said through her pursed lips.

"See, she's hurting inside from the years of deprivation." Rex cried. Circe rolled her eyes. Meechum face palmed.

"Dad? Can I go with them?" Sarah appeared in the back. Meechum looked at her with concern.

"Now Sarah, remember what happened…" He started.

"Please daddy? Pretty please?" She looked at him with big sad eyes.

"With a cherry on top." Rex added. Meechum glared at him then turned to look at Sarah. Finally he sighed.

"I want her home in an hour." He said sternly.

Rex let go of Circe and whooped. Circe rubbed her face. Rex grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her to where Noah and Claire were waiting at the end of the walkway.

"Wait, I need to get my costume!" Sarah said.

"Oh yeah, sure." He turned to face a very annoyed Meechum.

0o0

"This is kinda fun." Circe admitted.

"You just have to know which houses to go to." Sarah explained. She pointed at some houses. "You see how they're all decked out? Those usually have the best candy… except that one. He's a dentist. He gives out floss and toothbrushes."

"I told you this is fun." Rex said walking up another pathway.

"Don't go there." Sarah warned. "The lady that lives there is… strange."

"Now, that's not nice." Rex admonish as he rang the doorbell. "I'm sure she's perfectly…" The door creaked opened. Rex screamed. A lady in curlers and a green face mask stood in her robe holding a large butcher knife.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just chopping up some veggies." She apologized. "Now what do you nice people want.'

"Uh, trick-or-treat?" Rex mumbled.

"Oh, is it that time of year again?" She smiled cracking some of the green plaster on her face. I don't really have any candy but wait here…" She walked back into her house.

"See, she's not that bad." Rex said.

"I don't know." Noah cleared his throat. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"Maybe we should go." Claire said nervously.

"Oh come on, don't be such a…" Rex screamed again as he turned around to see the lady holding dripping red stuff.

"I didn't have a container. But here, I just made it. Meatballs." She held out her hand oozing with sauce.

Rex stared with his mouth open. Circe nudged him. He held out his bag and she dumped in the meatballs.

"Enjoy!" She smiled before closing the door.

Rex stared at his dripping bag.

"See, told ya." Sarah noted. "At least it wasn't a wombat."

The teens stared at her.

"Come on, time's wasting!" She skipped off.

0o0

The gang walked back to campus.

"How was your first trick-or treating?" Claire asked Circe.

"Mmmm, it was interesting and I definitely see the appeal of it but I think I leave it to the little kids." She replied. She turned to Rex. "Was it how you remembered it?"

"I don't remember getting meatballs." Rex muttered still trying to get the tomato stains off his costume.

"Leave it alone." Noah told him. "It just looks like part of your costume."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rex stopped fussing and walked to Circe. "I guess it wasn't your best Halloween ever."

Circe looked at him. "Technically this is my first Halloween so it is my best Halloween ever."

"That's what I like about you." Rex beamed as he draped an arm over her. "Technicality."

Noah stopped and made a face. "Wait, that didn't even make any sense." He ran to catch up.

As they walked to the fraternity house, where the party was held, they walked right in. The blended in with the other costumed college students.

"Well, I guess it wasn't completely how I imagined it to be. But it certainly is a memorable one." Rex said to Noah.

"Hey, does anyone else smell oregano?" Some asked out loud.

 **Rex:0 Halloween:1**

 **Happy Halloween although I don't celebrate and I don't have good memories about this holiday.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not sure I will be able to write a separate Valentines' Day Story so this may be it. Sorry. I'm feeling weighted down right now.**

 **Rex v. Valentine's Day**

 **I do not own.**

"Hey, support the center for student life by buying a rose for Valentine's Day!" A boy stood outside the library with a bucket of roses.

Rex grabbed Noah's arm in a panic. "Is today Valentine's Day?" He asked the blond boy.

"No." Noah yanked his arm back from his painful grip. Rex relaxed until he added, "It's tomorrow."

"Aaaauuughhh!" Rex fell on his knees and held his head in his hands in a dramatic fashion.

"You forgot to get something for Circe didn't you?" Noah sighed.

"Quick! What did you get for Claire?" He bounced up and grabbed Noah by both his arms this time. He shook him in his agitation.

"Rex, stop shaking me!" Noah's teeth chattered. "I got tickets for a play she wanted to see weeks ago."

"Circe doesn't like plays! What am I going to do?" Rex fretted.

"Why don't you get her a flower?" He nodded to the boy selling flowers.

"Yeah, yeah! Good idea." He ran to the kid. He asked, "How much for a flower?"

"$10." The boy answered.

Rex's head snapped up and his hand paused halfway pulling out his wallet. "For one measly flower? That's highway robbery!"

The boy shrugged. "It's for a good cause."

"Not for my wallet." Rex shoved his wallet back into his pocket. "I'll figure something else out."

"Rex, everything's going to be expensive at this point." Noah sighed. "Just buy the flower and get it over with."

"No! Besides Circe deserves something better than a half dead flower." Rex said determinedly. He walked in the opposite direction.

"Wait! What about studying?" Noah called to him.

"I'll study later." Rex answered as he broke into a run. His legs formed into his Rex Ride and he rode off in a cloud of exhaust.

Noah coughed as he fanned away the smoke. Shaking his head he entered the library for some serious studying.

0o0

He felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out, he checked the caller ID. He almost groaned but answered it anyway.

"What, Rex?" Six asked tersely.

"Six, I need money! It's an emergency!" Rex said in a panic.

"I thought that's why you have a job?" Six raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get paid till next week and I need cash stat!" Rex said.

"What is it this time?" Six checked his watch. He wondered how long this was going to take.

"You don't understand! Tomorrow's Valentine's Day and I got nothing… I repeat NOTHING for Circe!" Rex cried.

"Well, then you're dead." Six hung up.

The phone buzzed again. Six thought briefly of not answering but the annoying buzzing would annoy him to no end.

"Rex, just get her some chocolates from the dollar store." Six gave up and answered.

"No, no, no. Those things are nasty! It's like playing chocolate roulette… am I going to get the caramel or the one that taste like toothpaste… I just need a $100 loan." Rex pleaded.

"Why don't you ask your job for a work day loan?" Six suggested.

"I did! They said they don't do that kind of thing." Rex groaned. "Please, Six? Please, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Rex, you're not a kid anymore. You need to deal with this…" Six said.

"Nooooo, come on Six! You don't want to be the killer of love, do you?" Rex whined.

"I've killed lesser things." Six stated flatly.

"Ok… not sure how to respond to that… seriously Six, I know Circe would love dinner at the French restaurant." Rex said.

"I recommend you go someplace less expensive like McDonald's." Six noted.

"I'm not joking." Rex said.

"Neither am I." Six replied seriously. "Look, Rex, expensive restaurants, trips, or gifts are not the only thing you can do. You can have a picnic or take her for walk in the park…"

"Lame, lame, lame." Rex groaned. "Come on Six."

"Rex, this conversation is over. You're a big boy, go figure it out." With that, Six hung up.

Rex glared at his phone. "Well, thanks for nothing." He shoved his phone into his pocket. He pouted as he stared off into the distance… right at a supermarket. His face brightened. He just had a great idea.

0o0

Circe walked with Claire back to the dorm rooms.

"Oh, Noah's taking me to see that new play tonight for Valentine's Day." Claire said excitedly.

"Sounds like fun." Circe smiled.

"What are you and Rex doing?" Claire asked.

Circe shrugged. "I don't know. Knowing Rex he probably forgot and is now scrambling for a present. I'll probably get one of those library roses they were selling yesterday."

"I'm sure he has something better than that." Claire reassured her.

Circe gave a weak smile. They opened the door to their room.

"Surprise!" Rex cried throwing confetti into their faces.

Instinctively, Circe activated her sonic scream blowing back the confetti and Rex. Rex slammed into the wall before sliding onto the floor.

"Rex!" Circe said horrified. "I'm so sorry. You startled me." She and Claire helped him up.

"Right, right. Never surprise someone with a built in weapon. My bad. I forgot." Rex said.

"What are you doing in here?" Claire asked.

"I was giving my girlfriend a surprise." Rex answered.

"What a heart attack?" Claire looked around. "I'm assuming you'll be cleaning up this confetti."

"Sure thing." Rex agreed absent mindedly. "Come on Circe."

"Where are we going?" She asked suspiciously.

"Trust me. You'll love it." Rex pulled her along.

"I'll see you later." Circe told Claire as she was dragged out of the room. Claire waved. When the door slammed shut, she looked around at the mess. "He's not cleaning this, is he?"

"Seriously Rex, where are we going?" Circe asked as Rex pulled her down the corridor to the common area. The common room consisted of a kitchenette and living room which was now bathed in a soft glow of dozens of votive candles. She gaped at the room. In the middle was a table with two chairs.

"I made us dinner!" Rex said proudly.

"Really? I didn't know you could cook." Circe said with shock as Rex led her to the chair. He pulled it out for her and she sat down.

"Yeah, well Bobo's meatloaf wasn't the best. Don't get me started about Doc's cooking. I was pretty sure that was a brick masquerading as meatloaf. The sauce was good. Six hates meatloaf." He pulled a bread pan from the oven. He turned it upside down and shook it. With a loud plopping sound the food slid out of the container onto the plate. He brought it to the table. He then retrieved a pot on the stove and slapped down some mash potatoes onto the plates. Rex sat down. Circe eyed the food with a great deal of misgiving.

"So how did you learn to make this?" She asked.

"Internet." Rex cut a piece of meatloaf and placed it on Circe's plate.

She picked up her fork. Placing it tentatively into the meat, she pulled off a small piece. Looking up, she saw Rex watching her expectantly. She gulped before placing it in her mouth. She chewed slowly. Then her eyes brightened.

"This is actually pretty good." She told him.

"Try the mash potatoes." He said proudly.

Circe took a forkful. "It's good too."

Rex nodded. "Yeah, the secret is the 7.2 percent lump to mash ratio."

"How did you learn to make this?" She asked.

"Kate taught me." He said digging into his own plate.

"Kate? Who's Kate?" Circe frowned.

"Huh? Oh, Caleb's wife." Rex said with a mouthful of mash potatoes.

"You're going to have to start from the beginning." Circe told him.

"I never told you about the village of engineers I met after I ran away from Providence when I learned that Noah was hired to keep an eye on me?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, you skipped that part." Circe said wryly.

"Well, I told you about Zag-RS, right?" He asked as he helped himself to more meatloaf.

"Yes… oh, was that when you were with those people Zag tricked to build a tower to kill all humanity." Circe remembered.

"That's right." Rex said.

They spent the night talking and eating. When they finished, they placed their plates into the dishwasher. They went outside and took a walk around the campus laughing and talking. They didn't realize how late it got until the campus clock chimed.

Rex walked Circe back to her dorm room.

"Thanks for dinner." Circe said as they stood outside her room.

"You're welcome." Rex rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I hope it wasn't too, you know cheap…"

"No, it was fun, really. I like talking with you." Circe smiled.

"Yeah, I like talking to you too." Rex echoed.

They stood awkwardly in silence. Then suddenly spoke at the same time, broke off, and laughed.

"Good night, Rex. I really had a good time." She said.

"Happy Valentine's day." Rex smiled.

She smiled back. To his surprise, she leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. His smile broadened. He pulled her close and their kiss deepened.

When they heard voices they broke apart.

"Hey Noah," Rex greeted his friend. They gave each other a fist bump.

"How was the play?" Circe asked.

"It was great." Claire answered.

"It was alright." Noah shrugged. When Claire gave him a look, he quickly added, "But the company was great."

"Well, good night." Claire gave Noah a peck on the cheek. She and Circe walked into the room.

"How was your date?" Noah asked Rex asked head out.

"Not bad. And yours?" Rex returned the question.

"Same." Noah said. "You know, we're a couple of lucky guy."

"Yup." Rex agreed. "Can't ask for a better girlfriend."

"I'm surprised." Noah said suddenly.

"What? That I actually pulled off a good date?" Rex asked slightly offended.

"No, but usually doesn't something happen to you on Valentine's Day?" Noah wondered.

Rex was about to answer when out of nowhere someone yelled, "Look out!" Noah got of the way just in time. But Rex was rolled over by a cart filled with flowers.

"Oh, Rex, Are you all right?"

Rex recognized that voice. "Hi, Annie." He sighed. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, Federico surprised me with a trip home to visit my family and before we left I wanted to drop by and say hi to Claire. We don't have classes till the evening tomorrow so we figured it was okay to stay out late... and do you need some help getting up?" Annie rambled.

"No, no, no. I'm fine." Rex scrambled up. "Go, go visit Claire. Her dorm is there. Go now!" He shooed her.

"Oh, okay. If you're okay." Annie said a little confused. She turned around and her purse hit the cart which then tipped over and fell on Rex.

"Rex!" Annie said turning around again.

"No, no! Just go." He formed his Smack Hands and lifted the cart off himself.

"Come on, Annie. I'm sure Rex will be fine." Federico said as he led her away. Turning around he told Rex, "I'll talk to you later."

"Sure." Rex grumbled as he pulled flowers from his hair.

"My cart! Who's going to pay for all these flowers?" An angry vendor ran over.

Rex sighed.

"I guess Valentine's Day got you again." Noah observed.

"No, just Annie." He pulled out his wallet. "So what's the damage?"

Valentine's Day: 1 Rex: 1 Annie: 387 and counting


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own.**

 **Rex vs. A Fraternity**

"Why do we want to join Beta Alpha Mu again?" Rex peered over at Noah.

"This is the biggest fraternity in the southwest." Noah grunted. "They have chapters all over the country. If we get in, we'd have a network of people we can use to help our careers."

Rex shifted the weight on his shoulder. "I don't need to network! I work for Providence. Why am _I_ here?"

"Rex, you may not have to network but _I_ do!" Noah snapped. "Not all of us have their future nicely laid out for them."

"I don't have my future laid out for me." Rex argued. "And why do you need to network when you have me? I got more connections than an airline!"

"If I ever need to have someone eliminated, I'll know who to call." Noah said sarcastically. "But if I need to find suppliers to build my start up, I highly doubt ex-mercenaries will be useful."

"I'm sure I can find a guy who knows a guy. Bobo knows lots of guys!" Rex said confidently.

"That's not all networking is good for, Rex." Noah groaned. "And I'm not getting help from an untrustworthy monkey.

There was a thump from on top of the bench they were carrying.

"Hey, quiet down there." A boy sitting on top glared at them. "We can't hear the movie."

"And stop shaking the bench so much. I feel like I'm on the ocean." The boy next to him added.

Rex's lips pressed together into a thin line as he stared straight ahead at the movie being projected onto a sheet on the lawn of the school.

0o0

"This is ridiculous. How is holding up a bench for our _brothers_ suppose to help us…" Rex held up the pamphlet and read the cover. "…build our character, leadership and interpersonal skills, and to learn to develop good relationships that are important to living life to the fullest."

"Look, Rex." Noah said rubbing his shoulder. "This is just the beginning _test_ to get in. This whole week determines if we can join or not."

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal." Rex muttered tossing the pamphlet on the floor. "There's got to be a better way to build my character."

"How is this any different then when we were at basic training?" Noah queried.

"Hey! Hutton actually had a reason for putting us through hell." Rex scoffed.

"And who was able to survive the longest?" Noah asked.

"That would be me." Rex glanced at him briefly.

"Your memory must be acting up again. You quit first." Noah sniffed.

"It must be _your_ memory that's acting up. As I recall you were the one who wanted to throw in the towel." Rex growled.

"Ha! You're the one who quits... every… time." Noah smirked.

Rex drew himself up. He glared at him. "Well, how about this… We go through this pledge week and see who quits first."

"Fine." Noah replied nonchalantly. "We'll see who gets through this week."

"Fine." Rex said stubbornly.

Noah turned with a slight smile on his face.

0o0

Day 2

Rex and Noah were dressed in maid costumes. They had to clean the frat house after the event from the previous night. Rex stared at the mysterious stain on the couch. Looking around he flipped the cushion over and walked away. Noah who had drawn the shorter straw was staring at the bathroom. Holding his breath, he went in with a sponge on a stick. Closing his eyes he did his best to sterilize that filthy bathroom. Rex looked at the mess in the kitchen. There were food, bags, and bottles all over the floor. Looking around Rex formed his Smack Hands and brushed across the floor, sweeping everything into the closet. Then he quickly closed the door. Suddenly, he heard thumping from the closet. Rex carefully opened the door a crack. A cat raced out hissing at Rex before Rex slammed the door again. There was a crashing sound and Rex rushed to the noise. Noah's back was holding up the bookshelf that had pulled away from the wall. Books littered around the floor.

"Help." Noah squeaked as the shelf continued to tilt.

Rex pushed the shelf up while Noah tried to find a hammer and nail to keep the shelf in place.

Finally, they were done. They high-fived each other. A member walked in and nodded with approval.

He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey! Party's on!"

The boys were stampeded by the members as they swarmed the house, messing up the house again. Rex and Noah looked at each other in dismay.

Day 3

Rex and Noah stood out in the rain, holding a sign advertising a fraternity event. Both stood chattering but refused to budge.

Day 4

Rex and Noah were blindfolded as the _brothers_ pelted them with water balloons as they tried to crawl through an obstacle course.

Day 5

Rex and Noah carried a sedan on their shoulders. The paraded the president of the chapter around the campus as he waved to the people around.

Day 6

Rex and Noah carried around paddles attached to their back. Every time they took a step the wood would smack them on their backside.

Day 7

Rex and Noah stood outside the library handing out flyers wearing nothing but a diaper and baby bonnet.

"What are you guys doing?" Rex turned to see Circe and Claire gawking at them.

"We're on the last day of our pledge." Noah explained. "After today we're in!"

"In what? Pre-school?" Claire frowned.

"What is worth your dignity?" Circe added.

"Networking?" Noah mumbled.

"You know there are probably better ways to get ahead." Claire shook her head. "Besides, if you have to do this to belong, I'm not sure I'd want these people helping me."

Noah looked down at himself. He realized the girls were right. "Yeah, maybe this isn't worth it."

"So we're not going to join Beta Alpha Mu?" Rex wrinkled his brow.

"No, we don't want to be apart of a group that demeans people." Noah decided.

"So you're quitting?" Rex confirmed.

"Yes." Noah agreed.

"HA! You quit first! That means I win! Woo Hoo! I beat you at something Noah Nixon!" Rex threw down his flyers and raised his hands in triumph. He then let out another whoop and practically skipped down the street yelling. "I beat Noah!"

"Um, should we tell him his diaper's slipping?" Claire asked Circe.

"Nah, he'll figure it out." Circe answered. "Let him have his moment."

There was a honk of a horn, screech of a tire, and a scream.

All three sucked in their breath and looked away. "Ohhh." They hid their eyes behind their hands.

"That happened faster than I thought it would." Circe muttered.

"Well, that's an image I'm going to have to burn out of my retina." Claire shuddered.

"Well, I'm going to withdraw my application from the fraternity. Wanna have dinner tonight?" He asked Claire.

"Sure… just make sure you wear real clothes." Claire pointed to his attire… or lack of.

Noah's face turned red. "Of course. I guess I should go change."

"Take Rex with you." Circe angled her head toward the commotion down the street.

"What? But… but… but…" Noah sputtered.

"Exactly, there's too much of it. Go before campus security arrest him for indecent exposure." Circe said, eyes still covered.

"Fine." Noah sighed pulling off his baby bonnet.

 **Fraternity: 0 Rex: 1 (sort of)**

 **This took my whole spring break to write. It shows how little motivation I have to produce anything anymore. I don't know if any of you have read the AN in Generator Next, but in a nutshell, I'm taking a break from writing. I want to keep this fandom alive so I'm going to update any work that isn't marked complete sporadically. I started a cross-over with Quantum Leap that no one is obligated to read. That's the only story not absolutely completed. (Well, there's one story in another fandom but don't worry about that one.) I may start a story that another writer who has given permission to me to use her idea in the future. I just don't know when. Thank you all who read, review, and follow. I appreciate the support these last 5 years.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rex vs. Room Inspections**

 **I do not own.**

"Room inspection!" Someone knocked on the door to Rex and Noah's dorm.

"Huh? What?" Rex snorted awake. He groggily looked around. Sunlight was streaming through the slots in the blinds but Rex who had a late night studying didn't even notice.

The knock was louder this time. "Room inspection!"

"Okay, okay." Rex rolled out of bed and hit the floor. Pushing himself up, he made his way to the door, carefully avoiding stepping on any of the obstacles on the floor. He opened the door a crack. A stern looking teen glared back. "Oh hey, Jack, what's up?"

Jack, the resident assistant, pushed the door wider. "Don't what's up me, Salazar. I've been getting complaints about you."

"Me?" Rex woke up. "What did I do?"

"People on the floor have been complaining about odd smells coming from your room and loud noises that keep everyone up." Jack walked around the room lifting things up with a pencil disdainfully.

"That's next door!" Rex protested. "You can ask Noah. We're good college students."

"Salazar, when was the last time your side of the room has been cleaned?" Jack asked.

Rex took a glance at the room. There was almost a clear demarcation of the room. On one side, it was pristine with a neat desk and made up bed. On the other, there was almost a literal cloud of dust rising from the bed and trash scattered around the floor.

"Last week." Rex lied.

"Whose dumbbells are these?" He pointed to some weights poking from under a pile of t-shirts.

"Um, a friend?" Rex pushed the pile to cover them.

"You know weights are not allowed in the rooms." The RA started writing on his clipboard.

"Why not?" Rex challenged. "It's not bothering anyone!"

"Those are the rules." He answered as he wandered around the room some more. He stepped on a pile of paper and was suddenly thrown in the air. Before them, a surfboard-like piece of plastic floated in midair.

"Is that a real… hoverboard?" Jack asked in awe.

"Yup." Rex answered proudly. "All Providence agents are issued one."

"Those are illegal too." Jack scribbled some more,

"Are you kidding?" Rex was getting annoyed. "Next you'll be telling me plants are illegal."

"They are." Jack bent over his clipboard.

"Well, ha! I don't have any… because they all died." Rex ended sheepishly. "So you can't write me up for that."

"Occupant admitted to flagrantly disobeying the rules." Jack said as he wrote it down. "And you can't have those decals on the wall. They have to go."

"Dude, you need to chill." Rex growled.

Jack tore the sheet off the clipboard. "You have 24 hours to correct these infractions or you're going to be thrown out."

"Quewha?" Rex looked disbelievingly at the ticket.

"24 hours!" Jack said as he slammed the door.

0o0

"Wow Rex, you must have really ticked off Jack." Noah studied the list of infractions. "He usually looks the other way. What did you do?"

"I don't know!" Rex raised his arms in frustration.

"Well, let's get this stuff taken care of." Noah got off his bed.

"No!" Rex said stubbornly. "I will not stand for this… this injustice!"

"What are you talking about Rex?" Noah sighed. "These are rules you broke… even if it is dumb."

"I don't have to stand for this." Rex paced the room. "I'm going to find a place off campus."

"What?" Noah said shocked. "How are you going to find a place now? Every good place is taken."

"I know. But I'll find a place. By hook or by crook... whatever that means." Rex said determinedly. With that he walked out of the room. Noah shook his head and looked at Rex's side of the room.

0o0

Rex rang the doorbell. A man wearing boxers and a t-shirt answered the door.

"Um, hi. It says that you have a room for rent?" Rex asked uncertainly.

"Oh yeah." He motioned for Rex to come in. Rex walked in and stumbled over something. It was a body on the floor.

"Hey, is he okay?" Rex asked.

"What Joe? Yeah, he's fine. Just sleeping off last night." The man waved for Rex to follow him. They went to the door. As soon as the door was opened, it hit something. It was the bed. They squeezed in. Rex stood uncomfortably close to the man. "Whatcha think?" The man asked.

"This barely qualifies as a closet." Rex looked around. "I can literally touch all four walls if I turn around."

"You have a bed and a desk." The man ignored his comment.

"Where's the bathroom?" Rex asked.

"Down the hall." He squeezed by Rex. Rex walked after him. He turned the light on. Rex looked inside.

"I've never seen a black bath tub before." He gulped.

"Huh? Naw, it use to be white. By the way, I'd shower with my sandals on." He added.

"Yeah, right." Rex backed away. "I thought Bobo was bad." He muttered. "Uh, kitchen?"

"Right here." They walked back to the front of the apartment.

"This isn't a kitchen." Rex pointed out. "There's no refrigerator, stove, or sink."

"We have a cooler, a microwave, and a bucket." The man said.

"Well, I've seen enough. Thank you for your time." Rex turned to leave and tripped over Joe.

Joe stirred and looked up. "Is it morning already?" He mumbled.

"No, go back to sleep." Rex said exiting the premises. Joe rolled over and went back to sleep.

0o0

As Rex walked up to a house, he heard a muffled thumping noise through the door. He rang the door bell several times before it finally opened.

Loud music blasted in his face when it did.

"Hey! It's Rex." It was Leon from the Trendbenders.

"Leon! Long time no see!' Rex yelled above the din. "You're renting a room?"

"What?" Leon yelled.

"I said… are you renting a room!" Rex yelled louder.

"Yeah, we are! We're a little down on money so we decided to rent out Beau's room!" Leon shouted.

"Wait, Beau's room? Where's he going to sleep?" Rex asked loudly.

"Oh, he'll sleep on the couch! We won't be sleeping much anyway! We're going to be practicing for the next tour!" Leon screamed.

"So it's going to be this loud…" Rex asked.

"For at least two weeks." Leon confirmed.

"Well, it's nice seeing you. Laters, man." Rex quickly backed away.

Leon watched him leave. He shrugged and went back inside. "Hey fellas, I think we need to turn it up. I can barely hear it from the outside."

20 apartments later…

The last address on the list was a beige house with a green roof surrounded by a white picket fence. The garden was nicely groomed and the cobble stone pathway was well-maintained.

"This actually looks like a nice place." Rex said with surprise. After seeing dilapidated place after place he was starting to give up hope. Now this place looked like somewhere he could live. He walked to the front door and rang the door bell.

As soon as the door opened, a cat leapt onto his face.

"Auughhh! Get it off." He screamed trying to pry the cat off.

"Oh, Mr. Kitty likes you!" A little old lady exclaimed as she walked out holding another orange tabby. Several more cats came out around her. "Mr. Kitty just wants to play."

Rex held the hissing, spitting, and scratching animal at arms length.

"No, thanks." He dropped the cat, formed his Rex Ride, and bolted away.

0o0

Rex sat in the school cafeteria as Circe dabbed iodine on his cuts.

"Seriously Rex, why don't you just take care of the infractions? Circe asked as Rex tried to dodge the cotton balls.

"It's the principle." Rex said sullenly.

"What principle? You broke the rules." Claire pointed out.

"Yeah, but other people break rules." Rex argued.

"That doesn't make it right." Noah said. "You just happened to get caught."

"And all the places you looked at were duds." Circe said. "You're pretty lucky to live where you live."

"I guess." Rex grumbled.

"Come on, let's go back. We'll help you fix your room." Claire said.

Rex sighed. They went back to their dorm. When he opened the door he gaped at the room.

"Surprise!" Claire cried.

Rex stared at his side of the room. It was as neat as Noah's side. In fact, it was impossible to tell which side belonged to which boy.

"While you've been out, Noah cleaned your side of the room." Circe explained.

Rex looked at Noah, who shrugged.

"I had a feeling you'd have a hard time finding another place." Noah said nonchalantly.

"Thanks, buddy." He gave him a fist bump.

"No problem." Noah returned it.

"Room inspection." They all jumped and spun around. Jack stood behind them holding his clipboard.

They stepped aside as Jack walked into the room.

"I think you'll find everything in order." Rex said confidently.

Jack walked around and inspected the room.

"Everything looks in order." Jack said reluctantly.

"Because it is." Rex said smugly.

"This time Salazar. But I'm keeping an eye on you." He said as he left.

"Geesh, what did you do to him Rex?" Circe asked.

"I don't know. I'm a model student." Rex said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

 _Earlier in the year…_

 _Rex was doing his laundry for the first time. He "talked" the vending machine into giving him the laundry detergent. As he walked away, the vending machine started spitting out its products. One of them smacked Jack straight in the head. He fell to the floor unconscious. When he came to, it was dark. "My interview!" He ran to the door but he was locked in. "I missed my interview for the teaching assistant position!" He glowered. It was that kid with the red jacket's fault. He's seen him in his building before. Well, he was going to take care of him before the year was through. So help him._

 **Rex: 1 Room Inspections: 0**

 **Looks like Rex made an enemy… inadvertently. Anyone interested in seeing how this plays out?**

 **Guest: I don't have anyway of talking to you except through these ANs. I avoid using curse words. It I think that a person would curse, I just say** _ **they cursed**_ **. I don't think I need to be explicit about it. I also don't write lemons or limes. (Mature situations are avoided as well unless it's rated M.) I might write some violent stories but they're usually not too gory.**

 **I will continue to write but I won't write as much. I'm just feeling blah lately. Maybe things will change for the better and I'll write more or maybe things will get worse and I will write less. I don't know about the future. But I hope you enjoy whatever stories are there.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own.**

 **Rex vs. Clubs**

Rex found Noah in the cafeteria bent over several flyers.

"Hey, dude. Whatcha doing?" He asked sliding next to him with his tray of food.

"Trying to decide what club to join." Noah didn't even look up.

"Clubs? Why?" Rex wrinkled his nose. "Why would you want to join a club?"

"Well, now that we're not joining that fraternity, I need some clubs to network." Noah replied as he shifted some of the flyers around.

Rex peered over at the different papers. "Business Network, International Business Student Union, Center for Financial Studies, Latin American Business Association… Dude, you're not Latin American."

"You don't have to be to join the club. Besides I know a Latin American…" Noah said.

"Who?" Rex asked.

"You, you idiot." Noah glared at him.

"Oh yeah…" Rex's face brightened. "I'm such an international man of mystery that I forgot."

"The only thing mysterious about you, is how you can polish off three double chili cheeseburgers and fries and still want a burrito." Noah pointed at his tray.

"Hey, burritos are the food of my people." Rex took a bite out of the burrito. "Anyway, those sound boring."

"Well, I'm not joining for fun." Noah said. "I'm trying to build a network for when I graduate."

"Yeah, I'm seeing a pattern with all your clubs here." Rex picked up one of the flyers. "Hey! They serve food at meetings."

"Rex, stop getting grease all over the flyers." Noah snatched the paper from his hands.

"Wait, wait, wait… you mean they serve food at all these meetings?" Rex asked fanning out the flyers.

"Yes, Rex. They serve refreshments." Noah said flatly watching Rex get hot sauce all over the papers.

"Heck, then join all of them. This meets Monday, this meets Tuesday…" Rex started organizing the papers. "We'll be fed all week!"

"We?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I can't let my best friend go alone." Rex took another bite out of his burrito. Cheese and sauce squirted from the other end splattering over the rest of the paper.

"Uh-huh." Noah grunted skeptically.

"Because I'm that kind of friend." Rex grinned.

"You're going for the food aren't you?" Noah sighed.

"Pffftt, no, no just providing you with support." Rex spit food all over.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Noah groaned.

"What? What can go wrong?" Rex waved his hand dismissively.

0o0

Noah walked into the room nervously. Several students milled around talking. He cleared his throat. "Um, hi guys, is this the International Business Student Union?"

One of the guys looked up and smiled. He stuck out his hand. "Sure is. I'm Jake, the President."

"I'm Noah." Noah shook his hand. "I see you have many connections to different industries."

"Yeah, several companies have partnered with…" Jake trailed off to look past Noah.

Noah turned to see what he was looking at.

Rex was at the refreshment table picking through the offerings.

"Uh, excuse me… that's for after the meeting." Jake called to Rex.

Rex turned to him. "Oh, sorry… just feeling a little peckish after a long day of classes. Oooo, is that fresh cobbler?"

"Yes, we're about to start the meeting. You're welcome to check out what we have to offer." Jake told him leading him away from the table.

Rex stared wistfully at the table. "I'll be back cobbler. Nothing can separate us." He whispered.

Noah pretended not to know him. It worked until Rex sat next to him. "You know they got a good spread. There're fancy sandwiches with the crust cut off, not like the other club that only had rice cakes. What's that about? If I wanted to eat Styrofoam, I'd go visit Holiday."

"Shhhh," Noah hissed. "I'm trying to listen… and pretend I don't know you."

Rex turned his attention to the student at the podium. He was describing all the different companies they had partnerships with. His eyelid grew heavy. He began tipping over. Noah elbowed him. Rex being startled sprouted his Smack Hands knocking over several people in front of him. People glared at him while Noah buried his face in his hands.

"Uhhh, is it time for cobbler?" Rex asked sheepishly.

0o0

"I'm sorry I got us kicked out of the club." Rex said penitently. They walked down the hallway of the student center away from the meeting room that they had just been kicked out.

"It's okay." Noah said dejectedly. "I'll just tell my parents that I'll be moving into their basement after graduation."

"Come on, it's not that bad." Rex said.

Noah sighed.

"Hey look, the Anime Club is meeting now." Rex pointed to a poster outside another door. "We got nothing else to do. Let's check it out."

Noah looked without seeing. "Fine, whatever." He allowed Rex to lead him in.

"Hey! Welcome to Anime Club!" An enthusiastic young man bounded over to them. "We're about to watch Spirited Away."

"Subbed or dubbed." Rex asked.

"Subbed, of course." The boy wrinkled his nose.

"I'm in!" Rex declared. "Uh… do you have any food?"

"What do you take us for?" He asked. "You can't watch Anime without popcorn and chips."

"Oh yeah, now we're talking." Rex rubbed his hands together. He glanced at Noah who didn't look impressed.

"What's with your friend?" The boy asked Rex.

"Oh, he's a little depressed because he's not networking." Rex shrugged.

"Yeah? What's he looking for?" The boy queried.

"Business stuff, I guess." Rex answered.

"Well, that's no problem." The boy yelled across the room. "Horace! You're in the business program, right."

"Yeah?" Another boy yelled across the room.

"Come over, got a friend for ya."

Horace ambled over. "What's up, Tom."

"This guy wants to meet business students." Tom nodded to Noah.

Tom stuck out his hand. "Tom, what's your name?"

"Noah?" Noah answered uncertainly.

"What? You don't know your own name?" Tom asked.

"Noah." Noah amended.

"That's better. Look there's a lot of us business kids here. I can introduce you to them." Tom took Noah off to another group of kids. Noah glanced back at Rex who gave him thumbs up.

0o0

"I can't believe how many business students are in the Anime club." Noah said later that evening as they walked back to their dorm.

"See, I told you everything would work out." Rex said confidently.

"No, you didn't." Noah scowled at him.

"Well, I thought it." Rex retorted.

Noah's face softened. "But everything did turn out pretty good."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Rex asked.

"Getting you kicked out of clubs and then joining a better one." Noah admitted. "That movie wasn't bad."

"Are you kidding? Ghibli is a Japan's answer to Disney!" Rex lectured him. "Next week I'm bringing Circe. She loves Ponyo."

"Maybe I'll bring Claire." Noah said.

"It'll be awesome." Rex replied.

"It will be." Noah agreed. "Thanks, Rex."

 **Rex: 1 Clubs: 1 Woohoo, a tide!**

 **This idea is from Peacexfreedom. I hope you like it. I have another request I'm working on from another reader and I'm finishing up Lost as I slowly drown in paperwork.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rex vs. Christmas or (Room Inspections Part Deux)**

"Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a Partridge in a pair treeeeee!" Rex belted out as he hung another ornament on their small fake tree.

"Rex, why are you bothering putting up a tree? We're leaving for winter break in a few days anyway." Noah asked.

"Don't be a scrooge." Rex said as he stepped back to admire his handiwork. "You need to get into the holiday spirit."

"It's a little hard to get into any spirit when you're trying to study for a Calculus Final." Noah groaned as he slammed his head into his book.

"You'll do fine. Didn't you take it in high school already?" Rex frowned.

"You know there's Calculus 1… and 2… and 3." Noah lifted his head to look at Rex.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm sure you'll do fine. You just like to worry." Rex said dismissively.

Noah sighed and slammed his book shut. "I'm going out for a walk to clear my head."

"I'll come with you. I need glitter." Rex grabbed his jacket.

"Rex, you know glitter is illegal in dorm rooms." Noah reminded him.

" Fwah," Rex waved his hand dismissively. "Jack, doesn't scare me."

There was a knock on the door and Rex yelped.

Noah smirked. "Sure, Rex, sure."

"Hey, is anyone in there?" Circe asked.

Rex gave Noah a scowl before opening the door. Circe walked in and looked around.

"Nice, but you know that glitter is illegal." Circe pointed out.

"Not you too." Rex groaned as he walked toward the door. "I'm personally not worried about…" He opened the door and turned to see… "Jack!"

"Room inspection." He announced pushing past Rex. He looked through the room. "You're in violation of rule 22A section 3…" He said as he wrote something on his clipboard.

"What's 22A section 3…" Rex began asking.

"Items should not be hung from or placed on ceilings." Noah recited.

Rex glared at him. "Why didn't you say something then?"

Noah shrugged. "You never asked. But Jack, everyone hangs things off the ceiling."

"No, they don't." Jack snorted. "And that's your final warning. When you come back from break, you're out of here."

Rex, Noah, and Circe all began protesting at once. "What?" "That's not fair!" "It's Christmas!"

Jack held up his hand. He ripped the bottom of his sheet and handed it to Rex. "Take everything down and start packing." As he left, there was a smirk on his face.

Rex gaped at the paper in his hand.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Rex." Circe patted him shoulder sympathetically.

"That was blatantly biased! That guy has it in for you! Howie down the hall has glow-in- the-dark star stickers on his ceiling and Jack didn't say… well, jack!" Noah fumed.

"If you want I can disintegrate his pants." Circe offered.

"Yeah, I mean no… That's not right." Rex amended. His cell rang. Rex checked who it was. "It's Caesar…. Hey, bro, what's up?"

"Just checking to make sure you got my package." Caesar said sounding distracted.

"Package?" Rex looked around and spotted a box half sticking out from under his bed. "Oh, yeah package…" He quickly ripped the top off. Rummaging through the foam peanuts, he pulled something out.

"That's your early Christmas present." Caesar said.

"Great… what is it?" Rex turned the cube-like item in his hand before he dropped it. Suddenly, a beam of light projected from the cube before solidifying into a person. It was Caesar bent over a similar looking cube.

"Hello, Rex." He finally looked up. He flickered for a second but other than that he looked as if he was standing in front of them.

"Woah, how are you doing that?" Rex stared wide-eyed.

"This is my latest invention. It's a way to communicate in person." Caesar pointed at Rex's cube.

"I see," Rex said slowly. "And how does it work?"

"Oh, it's easy. Just dial the phone number from the cube and the person on the other end shakes it to answer it.

"Really, but I need both cubes?" Rex wondered.

"Well, of course." Caesar said. "So when does the semester end?"

"Next week… Hey bro, can you send the other cube here?" Rex asked.

"But that would defeat the purpose of communicating with you." Caesar frowned.

"I'd like to… uh… study it… you know for… science." Rex stumbled through his explanation.

"I guess I can send it to you…" Caesar said hesitantly.

"By tomorrow." Rex added.

"Tomorrow?" Caesar asked.

"Great thanks bro! You're the best! Luv yeah, bye!" Rex shook the cube and the image flickered out.

"Rex, what are you planning?" Noah asked regarding his friend.

Rex rubbed his hands together. "I have a plan… and you guys are going to help me."

Circe and Noah looked worriedly at each other.

0o0

"This is stupid." Noah said flatly into his comlink.

"Shhh, it'll work. You'll see." Rex replied back in his.

"I can't see anything. I'm sitting in the dark." Noah hissed.

"Yeah, I don't want Jack to know you're in your room. Okay, I see Jack. The eagle has left the building." Rex said excitedly.

"And that's stupid." Noah snapped.

"Go, go, go!" Rex just said.

Noah opened the door of their dorm room. Looking around, he snuck down the hall and down the stairs. He stopped and grinned awkwardly as two guys passed him to get up the stairs. They didn't even look at him. His hands were twisted behind him. He shuffled with his back towards the wall. Finally, he reached the door. He slipped a credit card through the door and jiggled. There was a click and the door opened. Quickly he entered and snuck what was behind his back under the bed. He made sure the cube was hidden but that the projector was unobstructed.

He then slipped out before anyone could notice. Then he rushed up the stairs and into his room. He pressed his ear piece. "Done."

"No, say it right." Rex demanded.

"Are you kidding? No." Noah protested.

"Come on, say it." Rex insisted. There was no answer. "Say it…."

Noah sighed, "It's as snug as a bug in a rug."

"Excellent." Rex grinned widely.

0o0

"This is dumb Rex." Circe said with her arms crossed. She was wearing a white robe. There was a wreath in her hair and a veil over her face. "He's never going to fall for it."

"Yeah, Rex. Jack is not stupid." Noah said. He was wearing a Santa-like robe. He had an electric candle hanging limply in his hand. "And he's going to recognize me."

"Not if you wear this beard." Rex slapped a fake beard on his face.

"Rex! I can't even talk through this!" Noah's voice was muffled.

"And tada!" Rex pulled a hoodie over his head which obscured his face. "I'm the ghost of Christmas future!"

"And what exactly is performing A Christmas Carol going to do?" Noah asked.

"Well, maybe it will remind him of his humanity… or it will be the best trolling before we get kicked out." Rex declared.

"What's this we? He was just kicking you out." Noah muttered.

"Shut up, Bobo tells me he's back." Rex placed his finger n his ear.

"You got Bobo into this too?" Circe asked.

"Shhh, okay, Circe start doing your sonic thing-y." Rex cued her. He began dialing a number on the cube.

"You know it's theoretical only that the vibrations from my sonic blast will activate the other cube." She told him wryly.

"You miss 100% of the shots you if you don't take shots." Rex told her.

"I think you mean you miss 100% of the shots you don't take." Circe corrected him.

"Yeah, yeah, just go." Rex urged her.

Circe sighed. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. The boys heard nothing but a second later their cube let out a beam of light.

"It's show time!" Rex grabbed Noah as they stood just out of view from the cube.

The image was of Jack in the middle of taking off his pants. Everyone froze.

Jack's mouth dropped open. Circe's face was luckily hidden by a veil so that he could not see how red her face had become.

"What are you doing here?" He pulled his pants back up so fast he fell on the floor.

Circe quickly recovered. "I… uh… am the ghost of Christmas Past." She said in a higher pitch. "And I'm here to show you what you were like in past Christmases."

"I don't celebrate Christmas." He growled.

"Oh, uh, well, how about Hanukkah?" She asked.

"No."

"Kwanza?" She tried. "Winter solstice?"

"Look, I never celebrated anything." He snapped.

"Really? So what do you do for fun?" She continued.

"That's none of your business." He said angrily.

"Well, yeah it is… It's not healthy to sit in your room and obsesses with impressing your parents with your accomplishments." She snorted.

"How… how… how did you know…" He paled and sank onto the bed.

"Hey, I'm the ghost of Christmas past. I know lots of stuff. So why don't you let it all out." She invited him.

For the next hour, Jack talked about how nothing he ever did made his parents happy and his list of his other complaints. Rex and Noah started nodding off. Rex's chin got lower and lower to his chest when he jerked up startling Noah who then fell into the front of the cube.

"Who's that?" Jack asked startled.

Circe checked her watch. "Well, my time's up. This is the ghost of Christmas present. Christmas present this is Jack. Tell him why he should loosen up." She stepped out of view. Noah got up nervously hoping his beard was still on straight.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Noah said in as deep a voice as he could manage.

Jack launched into more of his problems while Noah nodded and encouraged him to continue.

"And that Rex kid who lives upstairs ruined my chances of getting that TA job." He added.

"What?" Rex suddenly looked up from the back of the cube.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"Uh, that's the ghost of Christmas Past… He's uh, coming now…" Noah jumped out of frame and shoved Rex in front of the cube.

The hoodie luckily his face. Rex realized that being an ominous non-talking entity wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"So how did Rex mess up your chances to be TA?" Rex said in a raspy voice.

Jack told of the laundry mat incident that left him unconscious and locked in the store till morning.

Rex winced. "Wow, that sucks. But I don't think he meant it. I'm sure if he knew he'd feel bad."

"Too late now." He huffed.

"But serious dude, how does holding a grudge help. I mean all it does is cause you stress and make you bitter… And bitter people aren't usually fun to hang out with." Rex said.

"What do you know?" Jack Scoffed.

"Hey, I'm the ghost of Christmas Future. I see all sorts of problems in your future, if you don't let go off all that resentment from your parents, peers, and Rex… that handsome young man" He watched as Circe and Noah rolled their eyes.

"Well, I guess you're right?" Jack said uncertainly.

"Of course I'm right!" Rex puffed out his chest. "Now stop being such a stick in the mud and go have some fun. I recommend the salsa lessons at the gym."

"Yeah, I always wanted to learn how to salsa." He began to awkwardly move about.

"Maybe you should take the lessons first…" Rex suggested trying not to cringe.

"Oh right. Thanks Christmas ghost." Jack turned and left the room.

Rex turned off the cube.

"That was nice of you Rex. I was worried you were going to try to con him into letting you stay here but you helped him." Circe said.

"You know, it occurred to me that not everyone was lucky enough to have such awesome family and friends. Ah, I can always move in with the Trendbenders… as long as I bring earplugs." Rex said as he pulled off his hoodie.

"What now?" Noah asked startled.

"Long story." Rex told him.

There was a knock at the door. Rex walked to open it.

"Who's there… Jack?" Rex quickly held the hoodie behind his back, while Circe and Noah dove behind the door.

"Yeah, listen Salazar, maybe I've been too hard on you. It is the holidays. As long as you take down those decorations down from the ceiling, we'll call it even." Jack said.

"Sure thing. Thanks, Jack…" Rex said surprised. "Why the sudden change?"

Jack looked around before he leaned in. "You won't believe it but three ghosts came into my room and they were like the best therapy session I ever had… or it could be the alcohol." He stood up. "Well, I'm off to join a salsa class."

He turned and left. Rex closed the door.

"That's great, Rex! You get to stay." Circe cheered.

"Yeah, and I don't have to find a new room mate." Noah said.

"See guys, when you do good things, good things come back to you." Rex smiled.

There was another knock on the door. Rex opened it. There was an irate campus security guard standing in the door way.

"This monkey yours?" He held Bobo by the scruff of his shirt.

"Hey buddy, easy on the collar." Bobo complained.

"Uh, maybe?" Rex said.

"Well, he's messed up the common room and ate all the food for the Christmas party tonight." He informed them.

Everyone looked at Bobo who shrugged. "What? I was hungry. You didn't feed Bobo when you put him on surveillance."

"Excuse me?" The guard asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Don't worry, sir. My friends and I will clean up the area and get some more food." Rex reassured him.

"We? Who's we?" Noah mumbled from the back.

Rex pulled Bobo in and slammed the door.

"Good things, huh?" Circe smirked.

"Good until Bobo shows up." He gave his sidekick a glare.

"Hey, Bobo's the life of the party. By the way, I got your little doohickey back. You're welcome." After tossing the other cube at Rex, he plopped onto his bed and put his hands behind his head. "I'm gonna catch forty winks. Catch you when I wake up." It didn't take long before he was snoring.

Rex sighed. "I guess we better get cleaning."

"Again, what we?" Noah protested. "How come I always get stuck helping you with the messes you cause?"

Rex draped his arms around his and Circe's shoulder. "Because that's what friends are for."

"And no good deed goes unpunished." Circe sighed. "Come on, let's go. The mess isn't going to clean itself.'

"That's the spirit!" Rex beamed. Despite their complaints Circe and Noah had smiles too.

 **So not feeling very Christmassy this year. My son got mugged last week. He's fine but I'm angry. Work has been super busy and not very fulfilling. And I'm just tired… all the time. But I'm trying to get those stories out especially the Christmas ones! I also realize that not everyone celebrates Christmas. So happy holidays to everyone. Peace to you and your family. May you have a joyous season… and other greeting card slogans… except I really mean them. Thanks for reading!**

 **Rex: 1 Christmas: 1 Jack: 1 Aww heck, everyone wins! Happy Holidays!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own.**

 **Rex vs. Winter Break**

"I can do that." Rex looked at the snow-capped mountain.

Noah frowned looking in the direction Rex was referring to. "That's the triple black diamond. It's the most difficult slope."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that." Circe said.

"I'm out too." Claire said.

"Well, I'm taking it on. If I can take on EVO's, I can certainly take on a measly mountain." Rex said confidently.

"Famous last words." Noah muttered.

"You coming, Noah?" He asked suddenly.

"What? No way!" Noah balked at him. "Are you crazy? You shouldn't even be trying that! You just learned how to ski yesterday."

"Yeah, and the instructor said I did awesome." Rex noted.

"Yeah, on the bunny slope!" Noah said.

"I got to the intermediate slope… eventually." Rex protested.

"And you fell every time." Noah reminded him.

"Pfwt, I'm sure I'll get the hang of it." Rex said. "You don't have to come… especially if you're too chicken."

That stopped Noah in his tracks. He looked at Rex with his eyes narrowing. "I'm not chicken."

"Well, if the itty bitty mountain is too scary…" Rex smirked.

"Rex, what are you doing?" Circe asked exasperated.

He held up his hand to stop her. Circe raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm going to ski that mountain. You can come along unless you're too scared." Rex declared as he skied toward the chair lift.

Gritting his teeth, Noah chased after him.

"You're letting them go?" Circe looked at Claire.

Claire sighed. "They have to learn not to stop goading each other into things. And if it takes a broken leg… so be it."

The two girls watched the boys get onto the lift.

"I hope it's only a broken leg." Circe said under her breath.

The chair lift seemed to go on forever. The people at the bottom grew smaller and smaller until they completely disappeared. Soon all they could see were the evergreens underneath them.

"This is awfully high." Noah said nervously.

"It's not that bad." Rex said looking around. "Hey, if you're scared…"

"I'm not scared." Noah denied it.

They hopped off when they reached the top. They skied to the beginning of the run.

Rex pulled his goggles down and got ready. Noah, however, stared down the trail.

"Wait, Rex…" Noah took a deep breath. "Look this is a bad idea."

Rex looked at Noah and pushed his goggles up. "Are you chickening out?"

"No, yes, I mean… look Rex, I know it's my fault for starting it, but we don't have to keep proving things to each other." Noah said.

"Of course we do! I can't let you be better at everything than me!" Rex argued.

"What? That's crazy! Have you looked at yourself? You make machines out of your body! How am I supposed to compete with that?" Noah asked aghast.

"Basketball, pranking, grades…" Rex listed off.

They both stopped and looked at each other.

"So you're jealous of me?" Noah asked surprised.

"And you're jealous of me?" Rex countered.

They studied each other.

"Yeah, I'm jealous." Noah admitted. "I mean you got a cool bike and can fly whenever you want to."

"Well, maybe I sort of wish I can… _beatyouatbasketball_." His last part ran together.

"Rex, you might eventually beat me at basketball but I'll never be able to sprout a bike." Noah pointed out.

"True, but you also don't have the responsibility to try to stop psychos because you can." Rex replied.

"So, I guess we both don't have it all." Noah said.

"No, I'd say we're both awesome!" Rex amended.

"So…we'll stop this competition thing?" Noah asked.

"How about we just have _friendly_ competitions?" Rex suggested.

"As long as it's friendly…" Noah noted.

"Of course." Rex agreed.

"Can we get off this crazy suicide slope?" Noah asked.

"I guess, I mean, I probably can take it." Rex said.

"Rex, you fell every time on the intermediate slope." Noah said.

"Yeah, yeah, but I was getting the hang of it. I think I figured out what I was…" As Rex was talking, he didn't notice he was slipping down. Noah did.

"Rex?" Noah tried to warn him.

"Don't interrupt me. I was not bending my knees in the…" Rex continued.

"Rex! You're sliding down…" Rex had already started down the hill. "The run." Noah concluded to nobody.

0o0

Circe placed a bag of ice onto Rex's head.

"How come we can't go on one vacation without you getting hurt?" Circe asked wryly.

Rex adjusted the ice. "What are you talking about? How about…" Circe crossed her arms and waited for Rex. Rex frowned before he continued. "Okay, but I heal fast."

"That was impressive." Claire spoke up. "I never saw someone ski backwards down the triple diamond."

"Or hit the ski ramp sideways." Circe added.

"And take out that Douglas fir." Claire finished. She turned to Noah. "I'm glad you decided not to go down that run."

Noah shrugged. "We realized we didn't always have to do stupid things to show who's better."

"Right, because we already know that's me…" Rex joked.

"Sure, Rex." Noah said good-naturedly.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're both pretty great." Claire said giving Noah a hug. "But I think Noah's the best."

Rex looked at Circe. Circe looked behind her. "What?... Oh, fine… you're pretty cool… most of the time."

"And that's what I love about you… your enthusiasm." Rex smirked.

"Come on guys, the hot cocoa isn't going to drink itself." Noah got up.

"Ooo, I want little marshmallows in mine." Rex said balancing the ice pack on his head.

"I'm surprised your brain isn't a marshmallow after hitting that tree." Circe said.

"I have a hard head." Rex knocked on his head before wincing when he hit another bruise.

They continued the banter all the way back to their hotel.

 **Not really a Christmas story, more of a winter one.**

 **Rex: 0 Winterbreak: 1**


End file.
